This Damn Child
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: The young Marx is betrayed and traumatized. He's sent to Hell for being born. Therefore, he spirals into depression and slight insanity. But then there was the opportunity of his life: An innocent, pink puffball, fit for using to his gain.
1. Chapter 1

Marx. What an odd name for a child. The name itself leaves an intimidating ring in your ears. Marx. _Marx. _

His mother, Amiante, was the one who named him. It was a name fitting for a strange boy, out-of-place boy. But she only meant it as a joke. She didn't think that he was really strange.

The reason why Amiante gave her own son such an odd name was because he was born with a birth defect, or so they thought. Marx had _tiada puntung_, a defect in which a member of the puffball species was born without the closest thing they had to hands; stubs. Odd, for a puffball.

Marx's father left when he was only one year old. The poor thing. He'd have to go through puberty helpless. But he didn't mind that so much. He was only twelve now.

But poor young Marx had been bullied for years now. Despite how long it has happened, he never got used to it. He never did. Part of the bullying was due to him being different; his birth defect. Other reasons varied depending on the current situation.

* * *

Marx walked home from school that day. He was covered in bruises from the fights that his bullies brought upon him.

When he got home, he saw his mother on the porch, reading.

"Mother?"

Amiante looked at her son covered in bruises.

"What happened to you?!" she asked. She ran to him, with her Black wavy hair waving about. Her Red eyes looked at him and his bruises with concern.

"I just...got bullied again..." Marx started to cry and he went to his mother for hugs. "My skin isn't the only thing that's damaged! My soul is too, mother!"

"Oh, my poor baby...Come on, let's go in the house."

Marx sobbed.

They went in and Amiante sat on an old rocking chair with a crying Marx in her hands.

"Baby...Don't let them get to you. I know they hurt you, but you're much better than them. You know that, don't you?"

Marx sniffled. "Yes..."

"Good. Don't cry, dear. I'll be here always." Amiante rocked the chair back and forth.

Marx felt comfortable and safe in his mother's arms. He actually started to get slightly tired. He wanted to just sleep in his mother's arms, like a baby.

But _no._ He can't do that. He wasn't a baby anymore. He was twelve. He couldn't always cry. Realizing this, Marx got slightly angry. But he hid that.

"Thank you, mother...I think I'm okay now." He hopped off the chair and went up to his room.

* * *

Marx plopped down on his bed with sad thoughts crossing his mind.

_"This always happens," _Marx thought. _"You're always just a big crybaby! A waste to life! No wonder everyone hates you!" _

Marx thought it out a bit. He sighed.

"_No...Not everyone hates me, right? I have my mother, I guess. And crying is normal...Isn't it?" _

When he got back home every day, he usually had something to cry about. His mother comforted him and then he went up to his room, thinking sad thoughts, denying those sad thoughts, and then just doing what a normal person would do each day: eat dinner, go to bed and the like.

Sure, Marx had a birth defect, but that didn't make him any less different than normal people...Right?

* * *

Downstairs, Amiante was still sitting in the rocking chair.

_"Fucking kid's always crying. I'm sick of it."_

* * *

Author's note time: Hello, and thank you for reading! I apologize if I wrote this chapter too badly; give me your thoughts about it if you want to.

This is obviously a less kiddy portrayal of Marx; to those of you who do not like portrayals like these, you are allowed to say so, but please do not troll the story or anyone who reads it; doing so results in your review getting reported.

Marx's mother (Amiante) is of a typical Puffball species who has Black wavy hair, Red eyes, Egyptian Blue skin (Which is slightly lighter than Navy Blue), and she wears gothic-styled (yet still mature) clothing, to give a proper description of her. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own the character Marx. He belongs to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, it was Saturday. The day where he could finally not have to worry about anything. Marx could just relax in a state of peace and harmony.

He decided to relax a bit in his bedroom. He laid on his bed for a while, and was actually about to fall asleep. It just seemed like one of those days for a nice little nap. Marx loved to take naps because he loved the feeling he got after he woke up. He'd feel very soft and warm as his body would be curled up in a little ball. It was just a nice feeling.

But then his mother called him.

"Marx, could you come down here, please?"

Marx woke from his feeling of sleepiness.

"I'll be right there, mother!" he yelled. His little jester hat bounced about as he ran out of his room to his mother.

"Marx, I'm going out to do a few errands, okay?"

"Okay!" said Marx.

His mother smiled and went out the door with Marx shutting it behind her.

She walked out of the vicinity of the house's windows. Two young Batamons and a Bronto Burt walked up to her. She smiled at the sight of the children and gave them an envelope. "You know what to do."

"Yes...we do," said the Bronto Burt.

* * *

The group of children walked up to Marx's house.

Marx was still relaxing in his room, not even thinking of what would happen next.

He heard a window breaking. His own window.

He sat up on his bed, looking at what had happened. He recognized the children immediatly; his usual bullies, Alan, a light pink Batamon with freckles and glasses and Blond hair, Zachary, a powder blue Batamon with Dark Brown hair, and Stephen, a Purple Bronto Burt. They were known as the Multi-Eye Clan because they each had different eye colors: Alan had Green eyes, Zachary had Brown eyes, and Stephen had Blue eyes.

Marx was certainly surprised to see them.

"W-what are you guys doing here?!" Marx asked.

They didn't say anything and they climbed through Marx's window, stepping on the broken glass. Zachary grabbed a shard of broken glass, walked up to Marx, and slashed him with the glass across his right cheek.

"Ow!" yelled Marx. Zachary kicked him in the stomach.

"You wanna know why we're here?! It's because your mom fucking hates you! She paid us to bully you ALL THESE YEARS!" yelled Zachary. "And you know what? We're fucking tired of it. The Multi-Eye Clan doesn't like repeatin' the same thing every day!"

Marx was gullible, so it was easy to take advantage of him. They knew that. So his mother really wouldn't pay them to bully him...right?

"You're lying," said Marx, shaking.

"Man...No wonder she hates you! You're such a scaredy cat!"

Alan started kicking Marx and Stephen knocked him back to Alan so he could just be kicked all over again. Zackary continued to slash him with the broken peice of glass, broken as Marx's heart would soon be.

"Zach, man, we should probably leave," said Stephen.

The Multi-Eye Clan left with a lot of traces, but Marx wouldn't dare call the police on them. Besides, he wasn't as worried about that as he was about weither or not what they said was true.

* * *

Marx ran out of the house and went to find his mother. It hurt to walk due to his injuries, but Marx didn't care. Then he stopped running for a bit to think about all this.

"They must be lying...A mother can't hate a child...Right?" Marx asked himself this repeatedly.

He ran more, trying to find his mother. He stopped running, again, when something shiny caught his gaze.

It was an odd multi-colored stone or jewel shaped like a hexagon. How it felt to step on it gave Marx a feeling that it was more of a jewel. It acted like the tiles of a kitchen floor on the ground. It was so pretty. Marx walked in the path of these odd "tiles" until they stopped. He looked up and saw his mother, staring at a magenta-colored gate.

"Mother!" yelled Marx.

His mother looked at him.

"Oh. It's _you._" She said that with such an odd tone in her voice, and Marx noticed this.

"What is going on?!" yelled Marx.

"...Marx." As she said this, she clenched her fists. "Ever since I gave birth to you, I've tried to convince myself to love you, but I can't do that anymore. I've reached my limit. First of all, you are so annoying. Every day you come home from school you cry and cry and cry. Can't you just hide it all for once?!"

Marx was shocked. Could it really be true? Was this reality?

Marx didn't really listen to much else his mother said. His heart was as broken as the window in his room.

"...And last of all, you're the reason why your father left!"

But he heard that so well. By now, his eyes couldn't hold back any more tears. He started crying.

"M-mommy...Mommy...I'm so sorry...I know you miss dad...I'm sorry..." Marx was sobbing.

"Sorry won't bring him back!" As his mother yelled, the magenta-colored gate opened.

His mother walked up to Marx and grabbed him. "Marx. The world doesn't want you. I created you, so therefore, I must cast you out!" She carried Marx and threw him into the gate. He fell in, his tears rapidly running down his face into the darkness.

"_So...IT'S TRUE,_" Marx thought. "_EVERYONE DOES HATE ME!"_

Marx finally fell to the ground after a long fall. He was in a lot of pain due to the fall and his injuries. He passed out after he realized that he landed on the same multi-colored hexagons from earlier.

* * *

Author's note time: To those of you wondering, a Batamon is a creature from the game Kirby's Dream Land 3 that sort of resembles Kirby.


	3. Chapter 3

Marx awoke from his state of unconsciousness. His entire body hurt. He wondered if he broke any bones.

He moved his feet a bit. No, they didn't seem to be broken. The pain was a lot to deal with, though.

But then he remembered his mother.

That only made him feel worse. "M-mommy..."

Marx was pretty much bullied his whole life. He didn't mean to be weak. He just couldn't control it.

But I suppose that's why everyone hated him. He held back his tears in anger.

"_That bitch,_" thought Marx. "_She betrayed me! She pretended to love me for all these years...Why didn't you get an abortion, mom? If you hated me that much, why bother to put up with me?!"_

Marx thought about it for a bit more.

"_...The tricks were rather well-played, though."_

Marx decided to not think about it any more. He got up. He noticed that his right cheek still had that awful cut. He didn't care. The blood that dripped down left a trail of blood on his right cheek to his shoes. What a shame. He wondered if there were any shoe-shiners around here...Where ever he was.

He decided to find out where he was. Where did he go when he fell?

There wasn't any signs around. He might not ever know.

Marx walked about a bit, looking down at the familiar hexagons. They reflected his image like a mirror. It was pretty. They showed every detail on his face; the scars, the slightly bloodshot eyes, the overall tired, depressed look on it.

He was so distracted by looking down at the hexagons he wasn't watching where he was going. Then he bumped into something.

It was a large, white crystal with a purple-ish tint. It was just seemingly placed in the middle of nowhere. Marx thought he saw something inside.

"Child."

Marx took a step back and looked around.

"...Who's there?" Marx asked.

Marx heard a knocking noise coming from the crystal.

He looked at it and noticed that something was inside it. No, not something. _Someone. _

Marx recognized it as Galacta Knight, a legendary knight that was rumored to have sealed himself somewhere secret, far away from the main world, due to fear of his power being too great. He remembered all the children from his preschool years singing nursery rhymes of him.

"Who are you?" asked Galacta Knight. He still held his lance and shield, ready to break out of his prison with and attack Marx, this stranger somehow here.

"Sir Galacta Knight...I am Marx, a young boy from Halfmoon. I don't mean to cause any harm."

"So you are the abnormal one that I so hear about?"

"...Yes." Marx wasn't really offended by Galacta Knight calling him abnormal. He thought of it as possibly being a compliment back in his time.

"...Where am I, Sir Galacta Knight?" asked Marx. "I was just...I was forced down here by my mother."

"...This, child, is Hell," said Galacta Knight. His words were quickly said.

Marx was surprised. Really, this was all too pretty to be Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

"...Hm. I'm surprised," said Marx.

"Really?" asked Galacta Knight.

"Yeah. This all seems so nice...Too nice."

"You have not seen the true natures of the filthy demons here."

"Are you telling me there's no baths?" asked Marx.

Galacta Knight ignored Marx's remark. It was strange how quickly Marx's mood changed.

The inner wall of Hell opened up in a torn-up portal. An odd creature with a white bulbous body with a cactus-esque tail and a pretty shiny halo on it's head floated in with it's wings. They looked like the alveoli of a person's lungs. It's one eye cried red tears. Did this creature have a birth defect like Marx?

"Zero Two."

The creature, appearently named Zero Two, looked at Galacta Knight. It said nothing. And then it looked at Marx.

"A child." Marx was surprised that the creature could talk.

"Is it not sad when children go to Hell?" asked Galacta Knight.

"I honestly do not care," said Zero Two. It floated away without another word. Everything felt negative for some reason.

"...What a jackass," said Marx.

"That is not the only issue here," said Galacta Knight.

"...Allow me to be honest, child...Sometimes I wish to break out of this crystal, this damned prison, and just kill everything." Galacta Knight closed his eyes.

"I wished to be sealed, but not here. I am not sure how I got to Hell, but I did."

"Where did you want to be sealed, then?" asked Marx. He was curious about Galacta Knight.

"It did not matter! But why did I end up here with these creatures?!"

Marx asked himself the same question in his mind. Then he smirked.

"Maybe I could help you get out," said Marx.

Galacta Knight scoffed. "You? How could you help me?"

"I can think of something. Don't worry one little bit. Just give me time, okay?" Marx looked at Galacta Knight with his purple eyes in a reassuring sense.

"...Very well then. But you best not underestimate _anything _in here."

"Yeah, yeah," said Marx.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite Galacta Knight's warnings on not to underestimate Hell, Marx did. Marx tried to think of a plan to get Galacta Knight out while walking around, exploring the oddly-beautiful surroundings of Hell.

The ground under the multi-colored hexagons was a blackish-bluish floor with a pink-ish purple color mixed in as well. It looked all torn and ugly, like an orb of fire beneath the ground. The oddly-colored pattern swirled and moved around slightly. It was all like the ugly bottom part of a floor that the tiles have to cover up. It was all so ugly...Yet all so beautiful.

Marx tripped and fell to the ground. The ground felt cold...It was almost like glass.

Suddenly, the hexagon tiles of Hell grew paint-like arms and grabbed ahold of Marx. He wiggled and squirmed, trying to get away from whatever was happening.

"Help!" yelled Marx.

The arms sprouting from the hexagons covered Marx's mouth and scratched into his body. Marx made a muffled scream out of the pain.

The paint-like arms got into Marx's skin. The arms were liquid-like but still a solid substance. The arms made the flesh beneath Marx's skin burn and sting in agony. Marx couldn't escape.

The arms dug deeper into his back, and acted like they tried to pull something out of his back.

And they did.

Shiny yellow wings were grabbed out of Marx's back. Fish-like scales grew under his wings, looking similar to the hexagons on the floor. The wings themselves were hard to the touch. Two claws sprouted out of the wings near the red hearts place on the top of his wings, supported by an odd-shaped thing-a-ma-bob that Marx didn't know was. It didn't matter. Marx was simply amazed at the sight of the blood stained wings. His back hurt a lot, though. But that was a small price to pay.

He walked towards the giant crystal that Galacta Knight was stuck in.

"Galactaaa," chanted Marx.

Galacta Knight looked at the blood dripping down Marx's new wings.

"Does it not hurt?" asked Galacta Knight.

"It hurts like Hell. No pun intended," said Marx. He smiled. "Maybe I can get you out with these wings somehow."

"How?" asked Galacta Knight.

Marx, wanting to see if anything could happen, got into a ready position and focused, trying to figure out what he could do. He put his wings in a certain position and suddenly, arrows started coming out of them. Made by magic of sorts, Marx could create thousands.

The arrows hit the crystal one by one, eventually shattering the crystal, allowing Galacta Knight to drop to the ground freely.

"...Oh, I don't know...Maybe like that?" asked Marx, referring to Galacta Knight's previous question.

"...Young man...How did you achieve such power?" asked Galacta Knight.

"There were these things coming out of the little hexagons on the ground. They grabbed ahold of me, went into my skin and flesh and pulled these out. Ta-da."

Galacta Knight stared at him.

"What?" asked Marx. "...Do you think I'm crazy, like everyone else does?"

"...No," said Galacta Knight.

"Oh, goodie," said Marx. "Then we can get along much easier."

"...Never before has anyone succeeded in getting me free, out of that crystal. Not even my own warriors could do so."

"Hm! That says a lot about me. Really, if you're saying I'm powerful, I'm not. I'm just a normal boy."

"...But you are not normal."

"Yes I am." Marx scratched little squares in the hexagons on the floor with numbers in them. He broke a chip of one of them with his mouth and spat it out. It landed on the square with the number 3 in it.

Marx jumped from hexagon to hexagon until he got to number 3. "I like playing hopscotch. Do you need more proof?" asked Marx.

"Those tiles are hard as rock!"

"Not really. Hm, remember when you said not to underestimate anything? Well, I did. And look what happened! Everything's weaker here than you think!"

Galacta Knight stayed silent.

"...Hey...You know what...Now that you're out...Maybe you can finally kill everything?" asked Marx.


	6. Chapter 6

"...I cannot truly do so," said Galacta Knight. "That was only a wish of mine. But now that I can escape, there is no reason to."

"Shouldn't wishes come true?" asked Marx.

"...Child...A wish can only be a dream or a nightmare you want to come to life."

"Not in my mind." Marx wrapped his wings around Galacta Knight's body and whispered into his ear. "Come on, let's kill them all."

Galacta Knight slapped Marx. Marx was used to it.

"Forget about my wishes. This conversation is over."

"Hey...I didn't mean to make you upset," Marx said in a concerning voice.

"I do not understand how you are to get so adjusted to this so quickly."

"I don't know how I did it. Maybe I just like the place."

"...You should not even be here," said Galacta Knight.

"I never wished to be here. My mother pushed me down and I went down and hurt myself like a child on a water slide with rusty nails," said Marx. "Weee, how fun that was."

Galacta Knight grew silent.

"Fine. We have the advantage to escape without hurting anybody, y'know," said Marx.

"So we do," said Galacta Knight.

"So why not take it?" asked Marx.

"...There is no reason not to, I suppose."

"...How do we do it, by the way?" asked Marx. "You've been here longer than me."

Galacta Knight pointed to a blackish-blue hole above them. But then it was suddenly sealed shut.

"...You wish to escape?" asked an odd voice.

A star-shaped figure appeared out of the darkness. The star was dark purple in color with one eye that was pinkish-red with a black pupil.

"...Dark Nebula." Galacta Knight spat out his name as coldly as possible.

"Heh, what's this? You're finally out of that crystal? Why were you trapped in a crystal anyways? How feminine!"

"I would not be talking if I were you, Dark Nebula. Is a star not typically considered feminine as well?" asked Galacta Knight.

Dark Nebula scoffed.

And then it stared at Marx.

"Oh, who's this? He the one who got you out?" asked Dark Nebula.

Marx giggled. "Yes, yes, that's me." He skipped around in a little circle.

"How old are you, kid?"

"I'm twelve," said Marx with a light, innocent tone in his voice.

"Oh, what a shame. A twelve-year-old who went to Hell. NOT. Young children going to Hell are such an overused plot device in the media. As Lord of the Underworld, I oversee this too often."

"Your point being?" asked Marx.

"My point is nobody feels sad for you."

"...I know that, jackass," said Marx.

"With that attitude, you're certainly not escaping Hell." Dark Nebula floated away back into it's realm.

""Lord of the Underworld," my ass," said Marx.

Galacta Knight said nothing. He looked down at the ground.

"Hey, Galacta Knight, are you okay?" asked Marx.

He held his shield, a white circular-shield with a magenta-colored cross on it, in his right hand, and grabbed and held onto Marx tightly. In his left hand, he held his magenta-colored lance. He flew up to the darkly-colored skies of Hell, Marx in tow, with his white angel-like wings. Marx looked up at Galacta Knight, carrying him into the air. His mask was white, but with the dark colors surrounding them, it looked dull and badly-shaded. The only thing colorful about Galacta Knight was his magenta-colored skin and the golden-colored horns on his head. They looked nice to Marx.

Galacta Knight tore into the sky, tearing apart a part of the sky as if it were fabric. He and Marx flew into the resulting hole. It was a sunny day outside of Hell, as the two figured out when the rays of the sun shone into their eyes as they flew up.

Galacta Knight landed on the grass of Popstar. He let go of Marx. Marx backed away a bit.

"...Why did you help me escape?" asked Marx.

"...I felt bad for you," said Galacta Knight.

"...But that star said nobody feels sad for me."

"And you really believe it?" asked Galacta Knight.

"It seems likely. Look what my mother did. You think she felt sad after that?"

Galacta Knight stayed silent.

"That was the past. This is now," said Galacta Knight.

"...I guess so...And this also becomes the past as time goes on, now doesn't it?" Marx walked towards Galacta Knight.

"Yes," said Galacta Knight.

"Hm. Well, I guess that means that in a few seconds no one will care about this!" Marx tried to scratch Galacta Knight with his claws but he blocked the attack with his shield.

"I knew it," said Galacta Knight. He hit Marx with his lance. He yelped and jumped backwards.

"...Your species...Your species is absolutely awful."

"..."Species?!" You're saying that like I'm a mutant!" yelled Marx.

"Perhaps you are. I killed the last Dokeshi Puffball centuries ago."

"...What?"

"Have you not had lessons in history?!" barked Galacta Knight. "Centuries ago, there were two colonies. The Puffballs and another form of said species, the Dokeshi Puffballs. Originating from Halfmoon, we on Popstar first considered them aliens, but they turned out to be nice creatures at first. Then their damned leader, their King, Kekken Kagami, betrayed us all. He raped our women, manipulated our children...Hell, he manipulated us all! So war was declared, and the very lance held in my hand was used to kill a majority of the Dokeshi Puffballs."

Marx glared at Galacta Knight.

"I do not wish to know how another Dokeshi Puffball was born, but Hell is a fitting place for you. You are a demon!"

Marx hissed, and shot many arrows at Galacta Knight.

"HOW DARE YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU I'M CONSIDERED A MUTANT IN SOCIETY!" yelled Marx, tears streaming down his eyes.

Galacta Knight flew up in the sky and shot a beam out of his lance which hit Marx. He was knocked down to the ground. Galacta Knight flew back down and stepped on him to prevent him from escaping. He pointed his lance at the center of his face.

"...No. This is because of your King!" yelled Galacta Knight.

Marx teleported away, the anger burning in his heart making him straining all his power on Galacta Knight. He shot a lazer out of his mouth, which took Galacta Knight by surprise and hit him, knocking him into a tree.

Marx snapped out of the anger controlling him. He ran away. But was it really the anger controlling him or was it insanity?

* * *

Author's note time: I am very, very sorry for the delay on this chapter, my dear readers.

This is my first time portraying Dark Nebula. I'd always imagine it as being less formal than Zero/Zero Two, but still having a lot of power due to it's status as Lord of the Underworld. Despite how few lines he had, how do you think I did when it comes to Dark Nebula?

...Speaking of Dark Nebula, correct me if I am wrong, but I do believe he was officially called "The Lord of the Underworld" or something similar in some version of Kirby Squeak Squad. But any mention of it was removed from the Kirby Wiki. Is it officially canon? If you could help me out that'd be GREAT.

Also, regarding Galacta Knight, all pictures I've seen of him (including official artwork from Kirby Super Star Ultra) have him using his left hand for holding his lance and the other for his shield. I believe that it is canon that Galacta Knight is left-handed.

That is all. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

DISCLAIMERS: Forgot to mention this in regards to Galacta Knight, sorry! I don't own either Galacta Knight or Dark Nebula. Or Zero Two who had a brief appearance in another chapter for that matter. They all belong to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Marx ran. And ran. And ran. Through the forest that lead him to the gates of Hell, he ran away. And he tripped.

"Haa!" Marx yelled, partly out of pain, partly out of anger. He stayed on the grass. It felt comfortable to sit down for a bit. The rays of the sun shined his wings.

He felt as of his mind was about to explode. He was shaking. He hugged his wings around him, rocking himself back and forth.

His wounds from his previous battle with Galacta Knight were bleeding. Marx looked at his wounds.

"..._What a pretty shade of red,_" Marx thought to himself. The blood dripping out of his wounds tickled him. The nerves on his skin reacted so excitedly to what would be painful for a normal person. Hugging himself with his wings, he giggled.

* * *

Galacta Knight, back where he and Marx fought, clenched his fists.

"..._I must send him back,_" thought Galacta Knight. "_But how?_"

An idea went straight through Galacta Knight's mind as if it had pierced his skull. He went back down to Hell. Just for a bit.

* * *

"I require my notebook," said Galacta Knight.

The forever-depressed Zero Two looked at him, resting on a make-shift bed made from the hexagons on the floor.

"...It is in the subspace," said Zero Two.

"Subspace?! You dare tell me that I have to retrieve it from subspace?!" yelled Galacta Knight.

"The possessions of a person that do not matter are thrown out into subspace," said Zero Two.

"...Very well then." Galacta Knight prepared his lance in his left hand. He swung his lance and a boomerang-shaped beam cut through the substance that made the walls: subspace.

An odd darkness filled the room like a thick fog. It was difficult to see things, but this didn't stop Galacta Knight. Zero Two didn't bother stopping Galacta Knight. The dark fog got into his eye and irritated it. It hurt. But Zero Two was used to pain.

* * *

Galacta Knight walked through the fog without any sign of irritation in his eyes. He held an old book in his hands, which was badly damaged.

Galacta Knight went through the notebook, looking for the page he needed.

"_Where is it?!_" thought Galacta Knight, searching rapidly through the notebook.

* * *

Marx still sat at the pretty patch of grass. Having calmed down a bit, he looked up at the beautiful sun smiling down upon him.

"...Where do I go now, Mr. Sun?" Marx asked the sun, as if it were a sentinent being.

"I go that way? Okay!" Marx turned to the right, walking through the shrubbery as if it were made for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Marx pitter-pattered along the way that the sun appearently told him to go.

Which lead him to his hometown.

"...Now why did Mr. Sun tell me to go here?" Marx asked himself. "Heehee, oh well." Marx went down the dusty trail, remembering all the houses. Such a small town it was, but despite the fact that everybody knew everybody, nobody seemed to know him. Sad.

Marx walked by his bully, Zachary's house. And Zachary saw him out the window with his freakish, ugly wings. What a terrible color they were! Yellow and shining like an angel's halo! Such an ugly disgrace!

Those thoughts crossed Zachary's mind. He went outside.

"Hey, freak!" yelled Zachary.

Marx's red and blue jester hat reached a stopping point. It stopped bouncing about as it did when Marx walked. Marx turned around.

"Hellooo," said Marx. "Isn't it a pretty day?" Marx smirked, his fangs were exposed, surprisingly white as snow.

"Yeah, but it sure won't be a pretty day for your sorry ass! How did you get back?!"

"That happens to be a long story," said Marx, as he turned around. "Would you like to hear it?"

Zachary's stub-like hands most certainly had an urge to punch Marx straight in the face.

"...Once upon a time-" Marx's story was interrupted by Zachary tackling Marx to the ground, choking him.

Marx teleported away. Zachary was shocked by Marx's teleportation.

Marx licked his lips, sensing the shock in Zachary.

"You've been rude to me, you know that?" asked Marx. "Calling me names, hurting me, and you even interrupted my little story."

Zachary shook his head, refusing to believe that Marx actually teleported. He charged at Marx again. Marx, in turn, charged at him. Marx twirled around the Batamon's circular body, looking for the perfect place to attack.

His back. What a good target!

Marx shot arrows from his wings at Zachary, hitting him, making him cry in pain.

"M-Marx! Stop, please! I'm sorry!"

Zachary's yells were heard by a neighbor to him, an old female Gaspar, wearing a violet sleeping cap on the head of her ghostly body, nothing more than a visible circular-shaped, white, see-through body. Her old, gray hair was visible as well.

"Oh my goodness, what's going on?!" the Gaspar yelled, noticing the arrows pierced through Zachary's back.

Marx looked at the Gaspar and smirked.

Then, many more people of many more species came out of the comfort of their homes to see what had happened. Marx smiled at them all.

"This," Marx began. "This, my friends, is murder. Something that you haven't seen before."

Marx grabbed Zachary with his mouth and flew him into the air. Zachary looked at Marx with his puny eyes. "I'm sorry." That's what Zachary's eyes seemed to say. Marx glared and made a noise that seemed to be a small hiss. "I don't forgive you." Marx's next action proved that he didn't forgive anybody.

He bit down on Zachary, his teeth breaking through Zachary's skin and flesh. He tried to wiggle away, but Marx had a surprisingly strong grip on Zachary. Blood poured out of Zachary's bite marks. Which only made Marx more than happy to finish him off. The aroma of Zachary's blood was sweet to Marx, yet bitter to the people below him. Young children screamed and grabbed onto their mother's clothing. The adults watched in horror at this, not knowing of a way to stop Marx.

Marx, with the oddly-beautiful multi-colored hexagons streaming down his wings, summoned what appeared to be green seeds. The green seeds immediately grew into large, thorny vines. Marx threw Zachary into the vines, which twirled around him. The thorns cut through Zachary's skin, making the current situation even worse for Zachary. The thorns of the vines dug into Zachary's face. The movement of these vines was beautiful but horrible at the same time. Some people stared at them with fear, and others stared at them with amazement. Marx stared at them and the people watching with delight in his deep lavender eyes.

Eventually, the vines let go of Zachary, revealing his now-dead body to the people watching. Everyone screamed at the sight of the numerous wounds on Zachary's body.

Marx's previously-white teeth were now read with Zachary's blood. He licked the blood away from his teeth, listening to the people scream.


	9. Chapter 9

The black fog around Galacta Knight slowly started to dissipate as he finally found the page he was looking for.

The page said as follows:

"**I have heard of a way for thou to make thy greatest wishes come true from the people of the planet known as Halfmoon. What thy must do is gather all of the power from the Fountains of each planet. One is to gather the power which has taken the form of stars and bring them to space, where they shine ever so brightly to summon a great being only known as Nova. **

**I am not one to trust the stories of my foes, however I must admit that it is, in the least, interesting to know.**"

"_That is all I wrote about the subject?!_" Galacta Knight thought. "_The process of gathering the damned power would take too long. I cannot waste time on an important matter!"_

Galacta Knight ripped out the two pages containing said information on "Nova" and left Hell, by then the black fog had completely dissipated.

* * *

Marx walked through the village; people locked the windows and doors, although they wondered weither or not it'd be good enough. But he didn't care for them at the moment; heck, he didn't even care for Zachary. The only reason why he killed him was because he got in the way. That and he interrupted Marx's story.

Marx went to the farthest house in the forest near the village; his home. His **_previous__ home._**

He hid his anger away in his heart and soul and proceeded to knock on the door by kicking it.

As expected, his mother answered. She gasped at the sight of Marx.

Marx lunged forward and attacked her with the claws of his wings.

Marx dug his claws deep into her throat. She couldn't breathe. Good. He let her stay that way.

His mother tried to get his claws out but couldn't. Marx seemed to be using all his strength for this.

She kicked and tried to scream. Nothing audible to the outside world could be heard. Her kicks left only a numb feeling on Marx's body, which seemed to make him even more happy, but at the same time angry. What was taking so long for her to die?

Marx glared deep into her eyes. Fiercely.

Marx's mother started crying, being unable to control much else but her eyes. She looked at Marx. Like Zachary, her eyes appeared to be saying "I'm sorry."

Marx didn't forgive her, nor did he forgive anyone else. Besides, she probably wasn't even sorry!

"_She's probably just playing tricks on me like she always did," _Marx thought.

She kicked around more, but not at him. She was struggling, which made Marx happy.

Finally, she calmed down a bit. Finally, her eyes began to close. She would see nothing more than darkness.

Finally, she had died. Marx was smiling and crying at the same time at the sight of this. He wasn't crying for her. He was crying because he finally truly felt happy.

"Finally..." Marx said to himself.

He smiled even more, his fangs biting down on his lower lip. He licked the blood pouring down the newer scratches on her body and licked his lips.

* * *

Author's note time: Due to the holidays, this story will be on hiatus until December 26th. I apologize for any inconvenience. Thank you so much for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

The police were already on the scene in the isolated forests, each officer thinking that they wouldn't be here. Each officer thinking that something like this wouldn't happen.

It is like a tornado in winter. It does happen occasionally but rarely.

Marx heard the police loud and clear. They obviously weren't experienced in jobs like this.

"Young man, come out this minute!" One of the police officers yelled.

Marx didn't answer.

"Young man, this is the police! We are armed and will shoot to kill! Come out now!"

"...I don't have to if I don't want to," Marx said to himself.

After waiting for an answer or an action from Marx, now a criminal, they decided to break into his home. With spears in their hands, they break down the door.

They saw the mother, dead on the floor, covered in scratches and brand-new bite marks. It was assumed that Marx had tried to...eat her?

Then they saw Marx. Oh, what a terrible sight he was. His mouth, teeth and his cute little jester hat were covered in blood. He grinned a terrible-looking smile, one that would eventually traumatize the police.

"Hi," said Marx. He shot arrows from his wings, hitting lots of the police, making them bleed. The police threw their spears and sliced their swords about, but they, too, would get hit and eventually die.

Marx flew away from the scene, with the police knowing that this could be hopeless.

They still continued to run after him to protect everyone and make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Marx flew to the village, the police still following him. The villagers below him hid in fear and worry. Marx decided to let them live for now; he just wanted to get out of the village.

The police fired arrows at Marx, with some of them hitting his wings. As a result, he crashed down to the ground.

There he was, on the ground, the ground of the village covered by only dirt and no grass; Marx was down.

The police went to where Marx landed. They prepared their weapons, ready to attack if he were to resist.

"...Hey, hey, hey. You caught me. Congratulations." Marx stayed on the ground, but offered his wings so as he could be handcuffed. "Give yourselves a pat on the back."

* * *

Author's note time: Hello, my dear readers. I would like to apologize for the delay on this chapter...Holiday issues, y'see.

But updates for this particular story should be more often now. Thank you for waiting, and also, happy holidays.


	11. Chapter 11

Galacta Knight flew up into Outer Space with anger in his eyes, having to fly in a hurry.

He got to a certain spot in Outer Space and prepared the lance in his hand to attack. He stabbed with his lance in front of him, tearing through the "sky" of Space as if it were fabric. Once he had made a hole big enough, he flew in. He searched and searched and searched.

Then he found it.

The big, beautiful pocketwatch-esque comet was right there before Galacta Knight. The comet itself looked like a bundled-up mess of items such as a globe of the planet known as "Earth," piano keys, a compass, a lightbulb, among other items gathered around it's huge robotic body.

The great comet was known as "Nova."

Nova opened it's eyes, which were lavender in color. It looked down at Galacta Knight.

"...I WAS NOT SUMMONED PROPERLY. THEREFORE, I SHALL NOT GRANT YOUR WISH," Nova said in it's robotic voice.

"Oh, Galactic Nova of the Universe...I require your help," Galacta Knight said. He got down on his knees. "I require your help because the Dokeshi Puffballs have come back from the death that they should have suffered centuries ago."

"I HAVE THOUGHT THAT THE DOKESHI PUFFBALLS WERE EXTINCT," Nova said.

"Unfortunately, they are not," Galacta Knight replied. "I have met another one named Marx whilst I was trapped in Hell. He came down to Hell by force, and I thought he was just a depressed soul. But no...I took him out of Hell, and he betrayed me, even having the nerve to try to kill me."

"IT APPEARS THAT YOU HATE HIM," Nova replied.

"I do...I hate him very much so."

"I KNOW OF WHAT YOU WISH TO DO, GALACTA KNIGHT. YOU WISH TO REMOVE HIM FROM THE PLANET FOR THE BELIEF THAT HE WILL BE THE SAME AS YOUR FORMER FOES; AM I NOT WRONG?" Nova asked.

Galacta Knight looked up at Nova without surprise, as Nova is all-knowing.

"...Yes, Nova. You are correct."

"I AM NOT ONE TO OBEY THE WISHES OF KILLING; THAT SHOULD BE YOUR DOING ONLY. HOWEVER...I SHALL TAKE THIS MARX'S POWER AWAY IN ORDER TO SOOTHE YOUR FEARS OF HIM POSSIBLY BEING A FOE."

"Thank you...Thank you very much, Nova," Galacta Knight replied.

Nova closed it's eyes, preparing to get rid of Marx's power.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...BLAST OFF!" Nova yelled, opening it's eyes. A bright light went through as Nova opened it's eyes, forcing Galacta Knight to close his own. When it appeared as of the bright light was gone, Galacta Knight opened his eyes, looking up at Nova.

"...MARX SHOULD NOW BE COMPLETELY POWERLESS," Nova said.

"Thank you, Nova," Galacta Knight said. "Thank you."

Galacta Knight flew out of the hole that he had created. Nova used his power to fix the tear that Galacta Knight made.

* * *

Marx was dragged along by the police, who held on to him with his wings. He kept his eyes closed, as if he were ashamed, but he still had that odd smirk.

As he was dragged along, he passed through other police, who looked at him with a surprised look on their faces. Maybe it was because they were surprised that the police would take in a child. Maybe it was because of that awful smirk on Marx's face. He didn't know, nor did he want to know.

"..._Now." _

Marx's wings had started to decay rapidly, surprising the two policemen holding Marx. They were forced to let go of Marx due to the decay of his wings, which were eaten at as if a flesh-eating virus had attacked them. Marx took this to his advantage and ran off.

"Stop in the name of the law!" one of the police yelled.

"Law has no name!" Marx yelled back as he ran. The other policemen tried to catch him but failed miserably. Marx bounced off the walls as one of the policemen lunged forward to catch him, thus making the policeman fall to the floor.

"Heeheehee!" Marx giggled as he was being shot at by the policeman's arrows, running out the door. Surely, it couldn't be that easy without power. But unfortunately for the police, it was.

The police continued to follow him for a bit until he hid away in the bushes of the land.

"Idiots," Marx whispered. "Heeheehee."

He walked out of the bushes, now free, but still not technically free; the police would now look for him and Galacta Knight still will too. But the next time Marx sees him, he'll be sure to thank him; Marx knew it was because of him that his wings were now gone, but without him, he wouldn't be free now.


	12. Chapter 12

So there Marx was, walking free for now.

Clouds occasionally covered up the sun, but then the sun would reveal itself again, as if fighting for it's spot in the spotlight.

Marx noticed this, and it reminded him of how his wings, his power source, suddenly disappeared from him. He sighed sadly.

"_Such a shame my power's gone,"_ Marx thought to himself.

He looked at the sun again, which just revealed itself from the clouds.

"...You sure like to fight, don't you, Mr. Sun?" Marx asked. "...I like to fight, too."

Marx figured that maybe he should try to find Galacta Knight and see why he somehow took his power away.

"I didn't do anything wrong...right, Mr. Sun?"

The sun was covered up in the clouds above Marx. Marx sighed.

"Friends come and go, I guess...That always happens to me."

* * *

Ever since Nova took Marx's powers away, Galacta Knight had been getting severe headaches. He wondered why each time his head started hurting. He thought it was due to stress, but no...It was not.

One day, he decided to lie down, suffering from a severe headache once again. It seemed as of each headache hurt more than the last.

Knowing that he was in private, he took off his mask and rubbed his forehead, just trying to soothe the pain. He closed his eyes, still rubbing his forehead, when he heard something.

"Come..."

He heard that, in an oddly-deep voice. He put his mask back on and got up.

"Who goes there?!" he yelled.

"Argh!" He still suffered from his headache, having to fall to the floor, as he could not stand. Suddenly, he began to feel dizzy as well. Everything around him went more and more blurry. He closed his eyes, and then saw something.

It was Nova. As the image of Nova opened it's eyes, Galacta Knight fainted.

* * *

Galacta Knight was seemingly in the same spot where he found Nova before when he regained consciousness.

"...Nova..." Galacta Knight muttered.

"GALACTA KNIGHT. I HAVE SOMETHING I REQUIRE TO TELL YOU," Nova said.

"Very well, then...What is it?"

"BEFORE I GOT RID OF MARX'S POWERS, HE WAS TO GO TO PRISON."

"He was?" Galacta Knight asked. "Well...Does this mean he won't escape?"

"HE WAS NOT PUT IN PRISON AFTER ALL," Nova replied. "THE POLICE HELD HIM BY HIS WINGS, AND ONCE THEY STARTED TO DECAY, THEY HAD TO LET GO, ALLOWING MARX TO RUN AWAY. THE POLICE TRIED TO CAPTURE HIM ONCE MORE, BUT THEY FAILED. HE IS NOW IN THE FORESTS."

Galacta Knight grew furious, but despite that, he attempted to speak calmly.

"...What do I do now?" Galacta Knight asked.

"MARX HAS COMMITED CRIMES DUE TO MENTAL UNSTABILITY. I HIGHLY RECCOMEND YOU ATTEMPT TO PUT HIM IN NOT A PRISON, BUT AN ASYLUM."

"An asylum?"

"YES...IT APPEARS TO BE OUR BEST IDEA AT THIS TIME."

"...I agree, Nova."

"VERY WELL. I HOPE THAT YOU SUCCEED, SIR GALACTA KNIGHT."

* * *

As the image of Nova disappeared, Galacta Knight awoke from his fainting spell, back where he was when he fainted. He got up; his headache was gone.

He thought of what Nova said, and decided that he didn't really agree with the thought of putting him in an asylum.

"_Would he not just escape once more?_" Galacta Knight thought. "_Yes...He would...Please forgive me, Galactic Nova. I must kill Marx._"


	13. Chapter 13

Galacta Knight got up and flew to the forests, paying attention to each detail Nova said before.

He flew hurriedly, which was unusual, as he only saved his energy for important moments. Although, to Galacta Knight, this might as well have been one of those moments.

He flew with anger in his heart and his left hand that held his lance.

* * *

Back in the forests, Marx found a tree stump to sit on. He hummed the tune of a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. His humming became more and more quieter as he began to sob, remembering his mother.

_"Help..."_ Marx thought to himself. _"Can someone help me, please?!"_

Marx sobbed a bit longer before he convinced himself to stop.

_"NO! I am perfectly fine. I do not need other people's help!"_ Marx got up and banged his head on the tree stump numerous times.

"There. Now I'm happy," Marx said to himself. His forehead was bleeding from the banging, but he didn't care. "Lalalalalala-"

Marx's singing was interrupted by Galacta Knight cutting him with his lance, flying in front of Marx. Marx grunted and hissed as Galacta Knight landed his feet on the ground.

"You again!" Marx yelled. "You're so annoying."

Galacta Knight glared at Marx, holding onto his lance tightly. He flew towards Marx again, hitting him with his lance once more. Galacta Knight grabbed Marx's neck and banged his body against a nearby tree, trying to strangle him. Marx kicked and squirmed, but even he could not escape Galacta Knight's grip. He looked at Galacta Knight with pain in his eyes, although the pain in Marx's eyes was no match compared to the anger in Galacta Knight's.

Galacta Knight grabbed his lance again and prepared to stab Marx right in the stomach, ending it all. But then an awful noise pierced through Galacta Knight and Marx's ears, forcing Galacta Knight to let go of Marx. Marx would have escaped had it not been for the awful noise making him unable to move correctly.

"GALACTA KNIGHT."

Oh, no...It was Nova. Once Galacta Knight realized this, he and Marx were transported to the all-white dimension.

Marx looked at Nova and began to sob. "H-he's trying to kill me!" Marx yelled, running behind Nova.

Nova looked at Galacta Knight. While Nova did not seem angry, it was. He spoke with a calm tone.

"GALACTA KNIGHT...I DID NOT ASK YOU TO MURDER MARX," Nova said.

"...I know you did not ask me to do that. But I...I had to," Galacta Knight replied.

"YOUR FALSE BELIEVE THAT HE IS A FOE HAS CAUSED HIM HARM. I WISHED TO DO THIS PEACEFULLY."

Marx still stayed behind Nova, listening to the conversation.

Galacta Knight looked at Nova, his glare simply saying that he didn't care.

"He is a foe," Galacta Knight said.

"Am not," Marx replied, finally speaking up and seemingly gone of all tears.

Galacta Knight clenched his fists and decided that enough was enough. With Nova in his way, he could never do this. Galacta Knight fired a beam from his lance, which hit Nova near it's mouth. A peice of Nova fell off, exposing the wiring and mechanics behind it.

Nova clenched in pain, but it did not seem to be seriously injured.

"...PERHAPS I HAVE HAD ENOUGH AS WELL?" Nova asked.

Galacta Knight finally realized what he had done.

"...G-Galactic Nova...I-I am so sorry...What can I do to help you?"

"NOTHING." Now Nova seemed more angry. "SIR GALACTA KNIGHT. I UNDERSTAND THAT THE WAR HAS LEFT A SIGNIFICANT IMPACT ON YOUR BODY, YOUR MIND AND YOUR SOUL. HOWEVER, THAT WAS THE PAST; THIS IS NOW. MARX DOES NEED TO BE PUNISHED FOR NEARLY MURDERING YOU AS WELL, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE ONE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS."

"...What are you to do now, Galactic Nova?" Galacta Knight asked, not wanting to just take this, but not wanting to argue with Nova, either.

Nova closed it's eyes. The dimension began to shake.

"I SHALL SEAL BOTH OF YOU." Nova opened it's eyes, and a bright flash of light overtook Marx and Galacta Knight.

* * *

Marx opened his eyes, and discovered that he was back in Hell again, this time with Nova watching over him. Marx winked at Nova, trying to act as nice as possible.

"I understand why you sealed me up as well, and I thank you." Marx bowed down politely. Nova didn't reply.


	14. Chapter 14

So there Marx was, in Hell. Again.

"_How many times am I gonna end up in here?_" Marx thought to himself. He looked up at Nova.

"...You're a pretty thing," Marx said to Nova.

Nova didn't reply.

"I never thought that you were real...You're amazing seen in real life rather then a drawing made by an artist."

Nova didn't reply, again. Marx giggled. "What's it gonna take to get you to talk?"

"...PATIENCE," Nova replied, quieter than usual, but still loud due to the nature of it's robotic voice.

"Okay!" Marx replied happily. "I'll be patient for you!"

Marx walked away from Nova, although he never truly was able to leave it's sight. Hell seemingly acted like a treadmill; it kept on moving, scrolling around, and the odd blackish-blue fog would swirl around as if it was a wall. Occasionally, the blackish-blue walls would display a cute, dark lavender color. Marx liked it when it did that. He smiled, watching all the pretty colors unfold around him. One would think that Marx, an armless, lavender circular being with a sky blue and red jester hat wouldn't fit in well in this environment. But he did. His sick nature made him fit in nicely.

He looked down at the little hexagons on the floor. They reminded him of his wings; beautiful, shiny and colorful...Just as his wings were. He sighed, thinking of his power that was now lost. His true form.

"_Screw this...This isn't me. In reality, I am powerful and magical,_" Marx thought to himself.

Perhaps Marx's birth was just the birth of a new king in disguise. "_Mom should be proud. I'm going to rule the world, soon._"

Marx closed his eyes and laid down on the floor, thinking about what to do.

"_According to the bedtime stories told by many people, Nova is an all-knowing being that can grant one wish if summoned...But he wouldn't give a wish to me. Since I'm considered insane." _Marx looked around again, still feeling Nova watching him.

"...This place is pretty, for an asylum," Marx whispered.

Nova heard him, but didn't reply. It considered what Marx said as a compliment.

"_Wait." _

Marx realized something.

"_Haven't they said that there's more than one Nova?" _

While of course, those people could be lying, Marx decided to believe it for now...He wondered if he were to go to another Nova. Would that other Nova grant his wishes, or will it know of Marx's crimes?

There is only one way to find out.

Marx got up and went near Nova and sat down.

"Hey, Nova?" Marx asked.

"...YES?" Nova replied, staring at Marx, ready to react if Marx did something bad again.

"I'm bored. Tell me about yourself!" Marx yelled in a high-pitched voice.

Nova glanced over at Marx, wondering why Marx would ask such a weird question.

"...ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I AM AN ALL-POWERFUL BEING MADE BY THE ANCIENTS, WHO CRAFTED MANY OTHER GREAT DEVICES HERE IN DREAMLAND. I AM NOT A TOOL TO BE USED FOR YOUR OWN GAIN..."

_"Or are you?"_ Marx thought.

"...I AM THE GALACTIC NOVA, PROTECTER AND GRANTER OF WISHES."

"Is there more of you?" Marx asked, pretending to simply be curious.

"...I DO NOT WISH TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION." Nova clearly didn't trust Marx.

"I wish you would answer my question," Marx replied sadly.

"I MAY BE MECHANICAL, BUT I DO HAVE CONTROL OVER WHAT I DO. THAT INCLUDES WHO I GRANT WISHES TO."

"...Fine." Marx walked away, disappointed. He went back to where he was before and laid back down.

But then he realized something else.

"Nova! If you're here watching over me, who's watching Galacta Knight?" Marx asked.

"...ANOTHER BEING," Nova replied.

"Who? Who's powerful enough to watch over Galacta Knight? Only you are that powerful."

"...VERY WELL, THEN...THERE IS MORE THAN ONE NOVA. HOWEVER, THAT OTHER NOVA IS NOT WATCHING GALACTA KNIGHT. A CREATURE KNOWN AS ZERO TWO IS WHAT IS WATCHING HIM."

"...Why aren't the others out?" Marx asked.

"MORE NOVAS ARE MADE IF ONE IS TO CEASE TO EXIST," Nova replied with an odd tone in it's voice. It glared at Marx.

"I AM TELLING YOU THIS INFORMATION TO CEASE YOUR CURIOUSITY, AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DID NOT USE THIS INFORMATION FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN KNOWLEDGE OF ME."

"Certainly, Nova." Marx bowed down politely. "I wouldn't do that to you."


	15. Chapter 15

Zero Two's hateful red eye stared at Galacta Knight, trapped in a crystal once more in another dimension.

"...Am I so wrong for doubting the jester?" Galacta Knight asked.

"...You tried to murder him, which Nova obviously did not want you to do," Zero Two replied, it's voice deep and angry-sounding.

"But he had to be murdered!"

"...Under Nova's watch, I do not believe somebody as young and weak as Marx can escape."

Galacta Knight stopped to think of this for a minute, and realized that Zero Two was most likely right. Galacta Knight nodded his head.

"Good. Now stop whining."

And with that, Zero Two floated away from Galacta Knight to take care of the young Dark Matter creatures. The Dark Matter floated all around Zero Two in circles, and one of them bumped into him, fell down, and started crying.

"Don't you start whining either," Zero Two said, picking the Dark Matter child up with his dark green, thorny tail.

* * *

Marx sat down on the ground after his confrontation with Nova. Marx glanced over at Nova, who was still watching him, of course.

But every once in a while, Nova would have to grant wishes for the many people of Dreamland. Each person on Dreamland believed in Nova, not as a god, but as a guardian to the lands, the people...And it's ability to grant wishes was a bonus.

Nova went off to grant another wish again, leaving Marx in his own care for a minute or two. But those sixty to one hundred and twenty seconds can mean a lot to Marx.

Marx got up once Nova disappeared to make it's wish and ran as fast as he could, trying to find a hole or something to use to escape.

Marx found the ripped hole that Galacta Knight used to find his notebook, but it was fixed up and looked almost as if it was never there; the only reason Marx found it was because he saw a piece of yarn dangling down from it, saying that someone fixed the crack with yarn. Marx looked up at it and the dangling piece of yarn up there.

It was too high for Marx to reach on his own. Which meant that he'd have to think of a plan to get up to the yarn in order to escape.

Marx decided to head back to where he was, since Nova would come back any time now. And it did come back, just as Marx went back to where he was.

"Welcome back, Nova!" Marx gleefully yelled.

"...THANK YOU," Nova replied, seemingly not confused about Marx's happy attitude.

"Yay! You answered back! Hey, what did the person who summoned you wish for?" Marx smiled happily, showing off his cute little fangs.

"...A HAT."

"...What?" Marx asked, his smile replaced with confusion.

"A HAT. A HAT IS A-"

"I know what a hat is. I'm just surprised that someone would wish for something as minor as a hat...Did you grant the person's wish?"

"YES. I GAVE THE MAN WHO SUMMONED ME A FEDORA."

"Nice," Marx replied, sitting back down. "You must be a hit at parties."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Nova asked.

"I mean that you're interesting." Marx went right back to smiling, his cute little fangs still noticeable.

"...YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO GET SOMETHING, AREN'T YOU?"

Marx stopped smiling. "...You really don't trust me, do you?"

"IT IS HARD TO TRUST A BOY WHO MURDERED THE INNOCENT," Nova replied with an angry tone in it's voice.

Marx got up quickly, as if he was angry too. "Fine, then! I just wanted someone to talk to, but since you can't trust me, I guess I'll just go somewhere else!"

Marx walked away from Nova, heading towards the crack in the walls of Hell. Nova didn't bother to watch him.

He sat down on the ground, near the crack in the wall, acting as if he didn't even know it was there just in case Nova got suspicious. He glanced up at the dangling piece of yarn, trying to think about what to do to get up to it. There's not much to use to act as ladders, and even if there was, Nova would notice it.

But why bother going through all this thinking when Marx could just make a new hole?

As soon as Marx realized this, he started banging his head against the wall, punishing himself for how stupid he was to not think of it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nova asked, finally watching Marx.

Marx stopped and glared at Nova. "...Nothing. I'm just mad. No one trusts me."

Nova did not bother to respond to Marx. He just sat there and watched him, making Marx unable to bang his head against the wall.

* * *

Author's note time: The little scene about Nova and Marx talking about a guy who wished for a hat was inspired by a comic that I read on deviantART titled "Noble Wish" by a person under the username Setzeri. The idea for the little hat scene goes to him/her.


	16. Chapter 16

Marx panted a bit due to using his energy on banging his head.

"ARE YOU QUITE ALRIGHT?" Nova asked.

"...Yes...I'm just...mad," Marx replied.

"PERHAPS YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD BAD THINGS BEFORE, AND ME NOT TRUSTING YOU MAKES IT WORSE. HOWEVER...I FIND NO REASON TO TRUST YOU."

Marx glared at Nova, worse than most of his other glares. "...You honestly think I care? I know you didn't; I could smell your mechanical lies, and sir, they smell awful."

"EXACTLY WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" Nova asked, focusing on Marx.

"I'm trying to prove that I never cared!" Marx replied, banging his head again with more force.

"STOP," Nova yelled.

"Nope!" Marx yelled back, his forehead bleeding. He banged his head against the walls of Hell enough for it to crack a bit, but that wasn't enough.

However...The repeated thuds and echoes of the banging caused the little thread of yarn that hanged out of the wall to come down a bit, meaning that it was a little bit more loose. The blood from Marx's forehead was dripping down to his mouth. Marx licked any blood that went to his mouth away.

He ran to the thread that would be within his reach if he just jumped high enough.

And he did. He did jump high enough.

Grabbing onto the thread with his mouth, he instantly got tugged down because that one little string of yarn couldn't support Marx's weight. He looked at the crack in the wall; it was getting bigger. And bigger, and bigger.

The string finally ran out, and it and Marx fell to the ground. Instantly, a black fog came out of the crack in the wall, running through Hell like wind. The black fog got to Nova, and it closed it's eyes, which were now getting irritated. The black fog eventually got into Nova, causing the mechanics inside of it to fail. Nova opened it's eyes as it felt as of the mechanics inside of it were burning. It coughed up the fog, and it's eyes started to twitch. It looked as of Nova was having a seizure.

Marx watched, not knowing that this black fog could do this, and not even knowing that it existed, for that matter.

Parts of Nova started to decay as it's mechanics did, unable to beat the fog. eventually, it's heart stopped. Odd silver-bluish poles poked out of Nova itself, one of which went through it's eye. The poles started to decay and break into pieces.

Nova took it's final breath, looking at Marx with fear in the eye that still worked. Nova then exploded into pieces, causing a shock wave that hit Marx and sent him back a great distance. Marx was unconscious.

* * *

When Marx awoke from his state of unconsciousness, he found pieces of Nova scattered everywhere.

He got up, looking at the various pieces. How pretty, they still shined. They shined Marx's reflection; Marx's face had a lot of dried up blood on it.

He continued walking through Hell. "_...Wow. That shock wave sent me far. And look at Nova!" _Marx thought to himself.

Marx found something oddly-colored, compared to the rest of the debris from Nova. He walked closer to it.

It was Nova's heart. It's dead, still red heart. Marx smiled at it, glad that Nova had a heart; that meant that Marx had killed a living thing, not a robot. Marx laid down next to it, cuddling it and cooing. "Hey, Nova...You blew it. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Marx got up after cuddling with Nova's heart a bit more. He walked a little further, and there it was: the crack in the wall that would lead him out. But the crack itself was still too high up. Marx looked around, seeing if he could find anything to use as a ladder. Of course, there was the Nova pieces. That just might have been his only option.

So there Marx was, piling pieces of Nova up to the crack, balancing them so that they wouldn't fall; Marx was, quite obviously, smart.

So there they were, up on top of one another. Marx got up on one and another. Using his mouth and his feet, he climbed up as if the pieces of Nova were a ladder. Marx nearly lost his grip once, but he bit into the piece of Nova harder; that hurt his teeth like heck, but right now, that didn't matter.

Marx eventually got to the top and hesitated. He didn't want to jump, fall, and start all over again. He wanted to get it right just this once.

So he jumped.

And he made it through the crack in the wall, and was now falling down to the ground of Dreamland. His mouth stayed slightly open and his eyes never blinked as he fell, looking down at the ground. His jester hat fell off, but he would just get that once he landed. The little red bow tie he wore moved as he fell, as did his shoelaces. Marx's black hair swooshed around even more.

Marx landed in the soft grass of Dreamland, and the sun was shining, as if it were congratulating Marx.

He was free, again. This time permanently; that he knew for sure. He rushed towards his jester hat and leaned his body down, trying to get it on his head.

Of course, this took awhile, but Marx eventually got it back on. Once he did, he walked away, with the odd crack that he came through suddenly closing, as if it didn't like the sun. Marx smiled and skipped through the grass that would soon be called his own, just like the rest of Dreamland...But first, he needed a home.


	17. Chapter 17

Marx walked in the lands, unsure of what happened; are people fearful of his name, or has everyone forgotten?

Marx hoped for the former; that'd make the situation more fun. Marx smiled at the thought of everyone, hiding in their basements as if fallout had occured, just because of him.

He skipped along, his jester hat bouncing on top of him. Sure, he needed a home, but he also needed to stay away from society, in case they were actually not so fearful of him and were looking for him. Marx was most likely cursed to spend his life as a criminal. But that had a nice ring to it to Marx.

He got tired of walking in the sunlight. It would always get into his eyes.

"Mr. Sun, go away. I'm tired of you getting into my eyes," Marx said, glaring down, looking at the ground. Glaring wouldn't exactly work against the Sun, now would it?

As if on cue, the sun was covered by a cloud.

"Thank you, Mr. Sun." Marx looked up at the sky. "You should cover your naked body more often. I'm only a child, you know."

The Sun stayed behind the clouds until Marx found an odd, dome-shaped house in the grass, surrounded by pretty, white flowers with a tree beside it and several fruit trees behind it. The house had one little door and one little window. It looked cozy, and it seemed like the perfect place to hide.

Marx knocked on the door with his foot, wondering if anyone was at the home. The door opened on it's own, which meant that it must have been an old house.

Marx walked in, but it looked surprisingly new. Oh well, perhaps the door was just being grumpy today.

"Hellooooo?" Marx asked, looking around in the one-room house. No one was home.

Marx looked at the little bed, with the star-covered blanket. Marx liked stars. He got up on the bed and just sat there, looking at the starry blanket. There was nothing else really interesting in the room anyways. Marx fell into slumber after a bit, rubbing his head against the pillow as he slept.

* * *

Marx was awoken by someone shaking him and poking at him. Marx grunted and curled up into a little ball, saying that he wanted to sleep some more.

The person who was shaking Marx made a weird, high-pitched sound. It sounded something like..."poyo."

Marx looked at the person, or to his surprise, the creature who woke him up. A pink, circular blob with red shoes...or were they feet?

Marx stared at the creature until it made another sound. Yes, Marx heard right before. The creature certainly said "poyo."

"...Hi," Marx started. "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I'm homeless and all that jazz, so...I just went into the nearest house, and the door opened by itself, so..."

"Poyo!" The creature yelled, hopping onto the bed.

"...Do you have a name?" Marx asked.

The creature stared at Marx for a bit, then started hopping on the bed happily, saying it's name. "Kirby! Kirby!"

"...Kirkby?" Marx asked.

"Kirby!" Kirby yelled.

"Oh, sorry. It's Kirby. My name is Marx."

Kirby stayed still for a bit, trying to pronounce Marx's name.

"Ma...Marks...Marx!" Kirby jumped for joy again, bouncing Marx around.

"Heh, you got it right." Marx kept himself as balanced as he could.

Kirby eventually stopped jumping and sat down.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed for a bit- Well, you really weren't here, so I guess I should thank myself." Marx got up, and was about to step out the door before Kirby made another "poyo" noise.

Marx turned his head back at Kirby. "Oh? What do you need, little boy?" Marx asked, sitting down on the floor near Kirby.

Kirby went over and grabbed a piece of paper and a red crayon. Kirby wrote something on the paper and showed it to Marx.

**"You CAn STAy." **

That's what Kirby's note to Marx said, written in big, red letters.

"Wow...Really?" Marx asked. Kirby nodded.

"Thanks, Kirby!" Marx yelled, smiling at Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, even more happy than Marx.

* * *

Author's note time: Kirby's house looks how it looks in the anime in this story; however, the place that it's in more resembles where it was seen in Kirby Super Star (minus the multi-colored stars in the ground. Those were there as a result of what happened in Milky Way Wishes.). Other than the tree beside the house and the appearance of it, no other elements from the anime will appear in this story.

Also, I'm taking a small break from this story until January 14th, 2013. That is all. Thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Kirby allowed Marx to sleep in his bed without any worry in his mind. After all, Kirby was just a youngster. Besides, Kirby never heard of Marx's crimes.

Marx never slept that night. However, he was initially up due to pure joy, not insomnia.

"_He doesn't know...That's a very good thing,"_ Marx thought, snuggling up to Kirby. "_I thought I would have to get him to trust me, but...He's just a young child, isn't he? He acts like one." _

Marx rubbed his head against the pillow on Kirby's bed, which also had a star-covered pillow case. Kirby was fast asleep, and he was most certainly a deep sleeper.

Marx got out of bed and looked at the stars and the moon out the window. The moon was shiny that night. It was shiny enough for Marx's shadow to be seen in the house. Marx turned around to go back to bed, but he saw his shadow. He looked down at it, and all of a sudden, Marx's shadow had wings, like the ones Marx previously had. But they looked so much bigger.

Marx looked away, thinking that it was just his imagination. He looked back at it and there it was with it's tongue sticking out now. The shadow's jester hat had spiky pom-poms on the ends as well. Marx stepped back a bit. The shadow looked as of it was breathing. Marx looked behind him, and there it was. The creature that Marx had seen in the shadow. Him. But more powerful.

The creature's wings were of a rich magenta color and they had three claws, with sky blue hearts near the edges, supported and balanced by the same odd shape on Marx's previous yellow wings. The support for the hearts was curly at the end, as were the very tip of it's wings. The jester hat it wore had one side which was the same rich magenta color as it's wings and the other side was light blue. It's tongue sticked out, like it's shadow had done, and it's fangs were bigger and sharper. It wore an amulet of then-unknown origins to Marx and it wore brown clog shoes.

It looked at Marx with it's big, demented eyes. "_...It looks too much like...me,_" Marx thought, staring at it with pure confusion in his eyes. It looked like it could hurt Marx. It looked like it could even rape Marx.

It flew towards Marx and Marx screamed, closing his eyes. He woke up Kirby, who rushed over to Marx.

"Popoyo!" Kirby yelled, shaking Marx. "Marks!" Oh, Kirby. We thought you knew how to pronounce it.

Marx opened his eyes, and the creature wasn't there anymore. He breathed in and out, scared. "Kirby...Something attacked me!" Marx yelled.

"Po?" Kirby asked, obviously confused. Kirby tried to reassure Marx that he wasn't getting attacked by hugging him.

Marx looked around as he was hugged, worried that that...thing might come back again.

Kirby took Marx back to bed and tucked him in. Kirby got into bed as well and held onto Marx with his stub-like hands. "_How lucky he is to have those,_" Marx thought.

Marx stayed up all night, now due to fear rather than joy. He glanced over at the window. "_What did I ever do to you, Mr. Moon?_"

* * *

Author's note time: This story is back. Yay.

I want to thank you for waiting for this chapter, my dear readers. *Hugs you all*


	19. Chapter 19

Morning came through, and the Sun came up to it's glory, welcoming all the animals and the people to the glorious new morning.

Marx laid there in bed, back to the window, not wanting to look at the sky until the Sun came up. Due to what happened the night before, Marx could not sleep. His eyes were heavy and dry; he never did blink much that night. He got out of Kirby's bed and walked towards the little window in the door.

"...You're not gonna hurt me, are you, Mr. Sun?" Marx asked.

He waited.

"Oh, good," Marx seemingly replied. He then yawned and decided to go back to sleep. He went over to the bed, and Kirby was still sleeping. Marx got into the blankets and snuggled with Kirby a bit. Kirby made a slight "Po" sound, and Marx stopped, not wanting him to wake up. He just wanted to sleep a bit more. So he went into the blankets and just slept there.

* * *

Marx didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but he woke up to Kirby rummaging through the house, looking for something to eat.

"Kiiiirbyyy," Marx said. "What are you dooooing?"

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled, running to Marx.

"You're too loud. Go away. I wanna sleep more," Marx replied. Kirby sadly back up, understanding that Marx was most likely tired, but at the same time being concerned about Marx due to what happened last night. Kirby walked towards Marx again and placed his stubby hand on Marx's cheek, rubbing his cheek as a way to comfort him. Kirby then pulled the blanket a bit higher up to keep Marx warmer.

Kirby walked out of his house and wandered through the scenery of Popstar. He enjoyed looking at the colorful flowers and the pretty apple trees, having been grown by various people of the community. Kirby went under a tree and relaxed in it's shade, wrapping Kirby into a cool paradise compared to outside the shade. Oh, what a shame it was that shade could only go so far.

Kirby looked at the clouds. Unlike the other children, Kirby never could see any familiar shapes in the clouds. To Kirby, it was all a unique shape that if it resembled something else it was only coincidence. He could never express this believe due to how he currently couldn't speak much, though.

* * *

The sunshine broke through the small window in the door like a burglar would, irritating Marx. He looked back at the Sun's rays shining through. He glared at them, but of course that wouldn't stop the Sun.

He finally decided to get out of bed, having slept for another hour or so. Marx looked up at the Sun.

"...You lied. You are hurting me," Marx whispered with a hateful tone in his voice. His body shook. "...You're not friendly at all, Mr. Sun. But-but-but if you and the Moon were to get into a fight, I'd vote for you, since you don't hurt me as much."

Marx shook and stuttered, saying mumbled words to himself. It was then and there that he got the idea.

Marx remembered the information on Nova that he was told. Marx remembered that there was more than one Nova, but only one could be there at a time. He assumed that the current Nova was an entirely new system that wouldn't remember of Marx's current crimes. He assumed that Nova would grant a wish to him.

Wait, no...The current Nova...The current Nova might as well be the same. It would remember Marx surely. But then again there was the possibility that it wouldn't. But Marx didn't have time to walk back and forth between "Maybe it would" or "Maybe it wouldn't." No, wait. He did. He had plenty of time. But to just walk back and forth between those two ideas would be a waste of time.

Marx ran out of the house, to get some new ideas and thoughts on Nova. There had to be a way somewhere. He ran through the trails made for the people to walk on, but Marx probably had to go outside the trails as well. He didn't care. He needed more information on Nova.

He ran past a young Waddle Dee, probably about six or seven years old. "_No! He won't know what Nova is!"_ Marx thought as he ran. The Waddle Dee waved at Marx as he passed by, which either meant that he didn't see that Marx had no hands, or that he was just a nice little boy.

Marx ran past several species, most of them Waddle Dees. Marx knew all of those species already, yet they didn't know him...Marx was surprised that they didn't bother him. Marx figured out that he preferred it that way.

He ran until he reached an old building. Marx breathed for air and knocked on the door with his foot. A male Cappy came out, with his little mushroom cap still on his head. He looked down at Marx, and out of surprise, flinched back. The mushroom cap on his head fell to the floor, revealing blond hair.

"Hi," Marx said, winking his right eye. "Would you happen to know-"

"AAH! P-please, sir, don't kill me!" the Cappy yelled. "I'll give you whatever you want! I promise!"

"...Well, that's sweet." Marx said, smiling. He moved his head about, moving his jester hat along with it. "I wanna know about something called 'Nova.'"

"...Nova?" the Cappy asked. "I don't know anything about Nova, other than the fact that it can grant w-wishes." The Cappy stuttered a bit at the look of Marx's face, now displaying an annoyed look.

"You lie," Marx whispered. "Lying isn't nice..."

"I'm not lying!" the Cappy yelled, shaking.

"Yes you are!" Marx yelled. For whatever reason, he smiled.

"...Why are you smiling?"

"...Because...I'm going to fucking kill you." Marx lunged towards the Cappy and shut the door with his foot. The Cappy tried to escape, but Marx jumped on his back and began biting into it. The Cappy screamed, and Marx stopped biting and stomped on his head. The Cappy squirmed around a lot, but Marx didn't care. He jumped off his back and kicked his stomach. Marx went over to a nearby chair and knocked it down on the Cappy. The wooden chair landed on the Cappy's head, making him unconscious.

Marx went over to the chair and pulled it away with his mouth. He looked down at the puddle of blood near the Cappy's head. Marx giggled and licked the blood off the floor. He went back to biting the Cappy as well, pulling on the skin on his tiny, stubby arms. He went down to the stomach, as the arms didn't have much meat in them. He pulled and pulled on the skin of the stomach, eventually making it bleed. Marx giggled when a little blood squirted out onto his lips. It tickled him.

Marx eventually decided to stop, since someone else could go into the house at any time. He opened the door and walked out.


	20. Chapter 20

As Marx was walking by, he ran into Kirby, who was most likely doing something innocent. Kirby ran to Marx and hugged him with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Kirby," Marx said in a pretending-to-be-excited voice.

"Hi!" Kirby said, not surprising Marx at all; he knew that he could speak. He was just a baby, so he couldn't speak much at all. Appearently most other people are surprised to hear Kirby say anything other than "poyo." Marx thought that those people were dolts. Babies eventually learn to speak, do they not?

"Were you looking for me? Aw, I'm sorry." Marx said with a sad look on his face.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, still smiling. He hugged Marx again as well.

"How about we head home?" Marx asked, snuggling with Kirby, all as an effort to fool him.

Kirby nodded and showed Marx the way home.

Or at least, he tried to. They got lost.

"...Kirby, I don't think your house had this many trees," Marx said, looking at Kirby with an annoyed look on his face.

"Poyoyo." Kirby inhaled and floated into the air, looking more like a balloon than an actual being. Marx looked up at Kirby, who was blocking the Sun. How rude.

Kirby looked around a bit, and to him, Marx looked more like a little grape. He floated up a bit more and came back down, landing softly.

"...Well?" Marx asked. Kirby pointed to the right, saying that they had to go there. "Okie," Marx said with a high-pitched tone in his voice.

He and Kirby walked through what seemed like a forest. Marx looked up at the Sun.

"_...Mr. Sun...Are you glad that you're not covered by that little pink ball of innocence?" _Marx thought, staring at it. He waited a bit for an answer.

Marx apparently got his answer some time later. **"...Yes..."**

_"...Good."_

* * *

Kirby was finally able to lead Marx back home, and Marx sat down on the floor. Kirby brought Marx some onigiri.

"No, thank you. I already ate," Marx said, smiling with glee as he remembered his meal.

Kirby looked at him then nodded his head, smiling most likely because Marx was smiling too. Kirby ate the onigiri instead.

The Sun's beams shined through that one window again, forcing Marx to look. Marx smiled at the thought of him being able to talk to the Sun, as he had done for a few days. He wondered if he could talk to the Moon as well. It was all wondering to him. But Marx didn't mind. He liked to wonder about things. Especially now, when he really needed to.

He decided to try and talk to the Moon, despite what had happened before, which Marx believed the Moon did. But oh well. Marx had to forgive people faster than usual in order to be trusted, or so he thought. If only his mother could forgive him sooner for being born. Maybe then he would be living happily with her.

* * *

The Moon shined through now, and Kirby went to bed with Marx. Marx only pretended to be asleep. When Kirby finally fell asleep, which wasn't a long time to wait at all, Marx crept out of bed and went outside. He sat down in the grass.

"Hi, Mr. Moon...I've been wanting to talk to you since you did...what you did," Marx whispered. "Might I ask why you did...that?"

**"...I am sorry, Lord Marx. I do not know why I did that,"** the Moon seemingly said.

"That's what I expected you to say!" Marx said, giggling. "...But, how would you make it up to me? I know you can't, since you have to light up the night sky, but I'm just curious...How would you repay your lord?"

**"...I would suck on your prick," **the Moon apparently said to Marx.

"...I'm just a little boy," Marx said. "Maybe when I'm older, hm?" He giggled and walked back to the house, happy to know that he could talk to the Moon as well. Marx snuggled back into bed with Kirby, grinning. "_...It can be done, then. I just have to be more of a friend to Kirby..._"

* * *

Author's note time: ...This story is on hiatus until Monday, January 21st, 2013.

I know, I know. I've put my stories on hiatus much too often. I hate it as much as you do, but...I have good reasons for it this time that I'd rather not say aloud. I hope you understand, and thank you for reading and dealing with this.


	21. Chapter 21

The Sun came up and took over the sky, as if that were it's mission the whole time.

Marx grinned as he woke up, remembering what the Moon "said" to him. He knew that he said that he preferred the Sun, but that was only because the Moon did something bad to him. Now that the Moon "apologized," Marx wondered if he could still prefer the Sun; the Sun always did make Marx too hot. Plus, the Moon looked prettier.

Perhaps he didn't think much of either of them; perhaps he's just using them. Oh well. They'd get over it, wouldn't they?

It's Kirby who wouldn't get over it.

Marx got out of the bed, and Kirby was still asleep. Marx decided to wait until Kirby woke up. For now, Marx's focus was to be good friends with Kirby. Very good friends.

Kirby woke up. Finally.

"Hi, Kirby," Marx said, walking up to him as Kirby opened his eyes.

"Poyo," Kirby replied, in a soft voice. He was still tired.

"You're not still tired...Are you?" Marx asked. Kirby nodded.

"Well. That's a big disappointment. I was hoping that you and I could go play today, but if you wanna sleep, that's fine with me!" Marx turned around and was about to leave the house, but Kirby ran up to him and grabbed onto him with his stub-like hands. Marx growled as Kirby touched him, so Kirby let go of him.

"...Poyo?" Kirby asked. Marx turned around.

"...Fine, I'm sorry for overreacting," Marx replied. He looked down at his feet with a sad look on his face. Kirby hugged him for a few seconds and let go of him again. Kirby walked up to the door and opened it. He ran outside and turned around when he realized that Marx wasn't following him.

"Poyo." Kirby walked back into the house and signaled for Marx to follow him.

"...You mean, we can really play today?" Marx asked, seeming quite happier. Kirby jumped up and made a couple of "poyo" noises.

"...Okay." Marx put a smile on his face and walked out with Kirby.

_"The secret to this is to make Kirby spend as much time with me as possible...That way, he'd trust me more."_

Kirby and Marx played in the fields filled with flowers, all of them in many different colors. They played tag for a little bit, and it wasn't too hard for either of them. Even Marx, who of course had no hands, could do this. That did require Marx to pounce onto Kirby whenever he was designated as "It," however. Marx didn't mind that; pouncing Kirby only made it more fun.

Kirby and Marx finished playing tag and walked around a bit. Kirby had seemingly forgotten Marx's random mood swing from earlier. He must have, especially since he did this for Marx.

As Kirby and Marx were walking, they saw a small little house that was having a yard sale. Kirby walked up to it, while Marx stayed away, not being very interested in it at all. Marx saw Kirby and the male Waddle Dee running the yard sale talk a bit, but he couldn't hear much. Then he saw Kirby point to a ball; a small ball with yellow, blue, white, and red stripes. The Waddle Dee must have been giving it away for free, because he let Kirby take it without any issues. Kirby held the ball in his hands and put a big smile on his face. He waved to the Waddle Dee, and said Waddle Dee waved back.

Marx went up to Kirby as he came closer, still holding the ball. "What was that all about?" Marx asked. Kirby showed Marx the ball. "...Oh." No wonder Kirby was so excited. _"Every child likes toys, I guess."_

Kirby put the ball even closer to Marx, and Marx backed away at first until he realized what Kirby was doing.

"...Oh, are you giving it to me?" Marx asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled in delight, saying that he was giving it to Marx. Kirby placed it on the ground, near Marx's feet. Marx looked at it. "How sweet." He smiled at Kirby. "...Would you like to play with it with me?"

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled, in even more delight.

The rest of the day was spent by playing with a ball. A simple ball. Kirby seemed to enjoy it, but Marx didn't understand why...Was this, perhaps, because Marx never had a childhood before?


	22. Chapter 22

Marx and Kirby finished playing with the ball that Kirby got and went home, just as the Sun started to set. Marx paid most of his attention to the Sun, but he did look at Kirby just a bit when they were almost back home.

"_...Kirby is only a simple child, it seems...If I were to make the Sun and Moon fight tonight...Would he think it was me?"_ Marx thought.

"_...No. Just one more day. Kirby is pathetically easy to take advantage of...I shouldn't have to wait so long._"

Marx stopped looking at Kirby and looked back at the Sun, which was almost out of the sky by now.

Kirby and Marx got home. Kirby opened the door, the noises it made forcing Marx to stop looking at the Sun due to distraction. He looked back at Kirby.

"Oh, hi," Marx said.

"...Poyo?" Kirby asked, confused as to why Marx said 'hi.'

"...Heehee. Never mind." Marx walked in, smiling with glee at how stupid Kirby was.

Marx sat down on the floor, as there was never anything else to do in Kirby's house.

Kirby sat down beside him. Marx was looking at the sky again through that small window in the door. Kirby had noticed Marx looking at that window a lot, but he thought nothing of it. He just thought that he liked the sky. Kirby hugged Marx, for probably no reason at all, saying that he accepted him and how much he liked the sky. Marx looked at Kirby as he hugged him.

"..._Heh. The hugs are nice, though. I'd hate to get rid of that, but I have to."_

Marx snuggled against Kirby as he was hugged. Marx pretended that Kirby was his mother.

_"...No. Then he'd just leave me..."_ Marx thought. He decided to pretend that Kirby was his best friend.

* * *

As the Moon crept up in the sky, stealing the Sun's spotlight once more, Kirby fell asleep. Marx did not. He went out of the house to speak to the Moon again.

As he went out, he froze and fell to the ground. "...Not again. Please, no," Marx whispered to the Moon.

The Moon didn't listen.

Marx was surrounded by white, glowing trails that went around his body. Marx looked around at them. He was unable to move. The only thing on Marx that could move was his eyes.

He saw a miniature version of him walk along these trails, singing happy-sounding tunes, balancing on a ball that looked similar to the ball Kirby got for him. The miniature version of Marx eventually walked into a pocketwatch that turned into Nova. Before Nova could speak, it exploded. Pieces of Nova went everywhere, scattered around Marx. Somehow, the pieces of Nova began to float, moving closer to the Marx decoy. They rammed into him, and the Marx decoy was suddenly surrounded by a large orb that changed in color from dark violet to black, making the Marx decoy impossible to see. A flash of light came out of said orb and the orb was gone. It was replaced by the same creature from before. The same creature that haunted Marx the last time the Moon betrayed Marx.

_"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" _Marx thought, unable to talk as the white trail wrapped around Marx, suffocating him. Oddly, the regular Marx decoy was still there, smiling at the real Marx as if it were taunting him. The creature on the trails went down and grabbed the regular Marx decoy with it's mouth, biting into him. Blood squirted out of the Marx decoy as it screamed, being eaten away by the creature. By then, Marx was unable to breathe, as the white trail wrapped tighter around him. Marx watched in fear, and by the time the creature finished eating the Marx decoy, it screamed, destroying the trail and allowing Marx to breathe. The creature disappeared, as did the pieces of the trail.

Marx shook and coughed, breathing for air. He catched his breath and started sobbing. "_What the fuck, Mr. Moon?!"_ Marx thought, laying outside in the cold air with tears running down his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Kirby found Marx on the ground near his house the next morning. It looked as of Marx hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

_"I'm going insane,"_ Marx thought.

The skies were cloudy. _"...Good...I don't feel like talking to Mr. Sun today. Though that means I'd have to wait a bit until I can make the Sun and Moon fight-"_

Marx's thoughts were interrupted by Kirby's poyos, high-pitched and annoying enough to distract Marx.

"...Hellooooo," Marx said. He was obviously tired. Even his voice proved it.

"...Poyo?" Kirby asked, worried about him.

"...Where's the chocolate syrup?" Marx asked, before dropping down to the ground and falling asleep. Kirby tried to lift him up, but alas he was much too heavy. Kirby dragged Marx by his feet into the house.

* * *

Marx had...a really weird and somewhat disturbing dream, to better describe it. Great. Now it wasn't just his sanity; it was his dreams, too.

Marx dreamed of Kirby, who for whatever reason, had no limbs. He was a ball. He was more of a ball than he previously was.

Suddenly, a pinball machine came out of seemingly nowhere and Kirby was sucked into it. He rolled near who Marx thought was King Dedede- wait. There was no mistaking it; that was most certainly King Dedede. Who else would be as fat as Santa?

King Dedede used his mallet to swing Kirby up higher into the pinball machine as if he were playing a typical game of golf. Kirby moved higher up through the pinball machine, having a surprised and shocked look on his face, but he did not seem fearful of anything.

Kirby got up to what looked like an odd, purple planet. The planet had blue stars scattered on it's floor and had an occasional hill that looked as of it was made of sand. Suddenly, Marx appeared in the pinball machine with his yellow wings, powerful again. Oh, what a nice dream this would end up being!

Kirby, as he was immobile by himself, was controlled by two flippers. This was exactly like a pinball game. Marx was immobile as well, but at least he could still attack Kirby! Marx was able to shoot blue, glowing arrows, as he already knew he could do. But he could also make little plants with thorns and roses appear. Kirby went up into the air, and landed in a thorn on a plant.

Marx summoned out odd little blades that circled around the area they were summoned in; one of them was close enough to Kirby to hit him in his cute little eye on the right side of his face.

Finally, Marx's cheeks puffed up, and he opened up his mouth, thus allowing an odd beam of energy to come out...of his prick. For whatever reason, the beam of energy that looked as if it would come out of his mouth came out of his prick. Perhaps Marx just wanted to show Kirby his dominance.

The beam of energy hit Kirby, damaging him quite badly. Kirby was covered in burns and was bleeding. His right eye was taken out due to the needle on the plant, and his cute little eye was still on the tippy-top of the needle. Kirby was done for.

Marx finally stopped attacking to realize that he was so much bigger than Kirby. So, why not just float down and swallow him in one gulp?

Marx floated down and stared at his prey with his big, manic eyes; Marx was most certainly a demon with a body of fluff. As he laughed like a maniac and was about to bite into Kirby, finally catching him, he woke up from his wonderful dream.

Marx looked around. He was in Kirby's bed. And it was still cloudy, too. Good. It looked as if the Sun was about to set as well, meaning that this day was almost to an end; meaning that Marx would soon be able to make the Sun and Moon fight, thus being able to use Kirby for the power that he deserved.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Marx got up early, supposedly because he remembered his plans, not because he wanted to. But of course, Kirby wasn't even up yet. From the looks of it, it was about 7:00 AM. Marx looked over at Kirby and decided that he might as well get up. He didn't want Kirby to interfere with him; besides, children need their sleep.

It was sunny, and Mr. Sun was up in the sky. Marx knew it. He just had to find it first.

Marx walked around Dreamland a bit, and the people who were waking up were staring at Marx, although by now Marx was used to it. He was afraid of no one's thoughts anymore. He was only afraid of his own. But that part of him would never show. It would only prove a weakness, and Marx couldn't have weakness.

The children usually went outside to play by this time, and it was only the children who weren't staring at Marx as he walked by. They played their games of basketball using a basket in a tree and a ball as Marx walked by, keeping his mind only on his plans and his eyes only paying attention to the path in front of him.

One of the children looked at Marx and ran over to him. "Excuse me!" the child yelled. Said child was a young Waddle Dee, as a lot of Dreamland's population was. Marx liked them, particularly for their flesh, which appeared to be a bit more tasty compared to, say, that of a Cappy.

"...Yeees?" Marx asked, turning to the Waddle Dee with cute, nerdy glasses and a small curl of pumpkin orange-colored hair.

"...Would you like to play with me and my sister?" the Waddle Dee asked, pointing to his sister, who wore a emerald green skirt with white polka dots.

"...I have something to do," Marx replied. He smiled at the Waddle Dee, and his smile seemed surprisingly real, as if it were out of actual happiness. "But...Thanks for asking."

"Okay!" The Waddle Dee replied, running back to his sister and hugging her. Marx continued walking to his destination while happily singing a song that he had previously heard. "The law of the claw will make them mine..." he sung quietly, secretly happy that the Waddle Dee asked him if he wanted to play. What a nice child.

* * *

Marx got on a hill, and he finally saw the Sun. He was still smiling.

"...Mr. Sun..." Marx begun, looking up at the Sun innocently. "I wanted to talk to you."

The Sun's rays shone into Marx's eyes. He ignored the rays while waiting for the Sun's answer. Maybe the Sun didn't want to talk today. Marx didn't know. When it got to the point where Marx's eyes couldn't handle the rays anymore, the Sun finally answered.

"_..._**Speaking,**" the Sun replied.

"_Finally!" _Marx thought. "...Mr. Moon...Mr. Moon's been hurting me."

"**What do you mean?**" the Sun asked, with not a hint of concern in it's "voice."

"...He's been making me have these odd illusions in order to hurt me...in order to scare me." Marx looked down at his feet with a sad look on his face.

"**Are you sure that it's due to the Moon?**"

"Yes! It only happens when the Moon's up!" Marx looked at the Sun with tears in his eyes. "...Can I also say that...it told me that it wanted to...s-suck on my...prick?"

"**So the Moon was acting inappropriate towards you.**"

"Yes!"

"...**Very well then. I'll talk to the Moon." **The Sun began to set as it went to talk to the Moon.

* * *

Elsewhere, the people of Dreamland were wondering why the Sun was setting so early. They had no idea that it was due to Marx's wishes, and no one suspected him.

* * *

Marx sat down on the ground, remembering all that the Moon did to him. He began to feel dizzy and closed his eyes. His dizziness wouldn't go away. He tried to stand up, but when he did, he just fell to the ground again, and then he saw an odd, disoriented image in his mind. It was the same creature from before; the one that looked a lot like him. He saw it screaming at him as if it were about to attack him, and then the image went away.

"..._The Moon knows!_"

As Marx thought that, the Sun and the Moon came up together, and they looked as if they were...battling. Flames surrounded them both, and they looked like meteors from afar, but if you were to look closer at them, then you would notice that it was the Sun and Moon.

The Sun and Moon looked like little twinkles in Marx's eyes as he gazed at them, happy that his plan worked, but he wouldn't let his happiness show. He wanted to act surprised.

But, what a beautiful day it was. The Sun and Moon's battle made the sky shine more, and the little stars from the Moon were thrown at the Sun, making it shine more. The Sun used it's powerful rays to stun the Moon and the Sun charged into it, bringing it down, lower from the Sun. It got up and charged towards the Sun, doing what the Sun did before. It knocked the Sun out, and the sky turned to stars and dark blue skies. Marx was worried that the Moon would go after him next.

But then the Sun came back, wanting more of a fight. It charged into the Moon and knocked it out. Thus the sky turned to an azure color, and white, fluffy clouds were up surrounding the sun.

But then the Moon came back, and this cycle of the Sun and Moon overtaking the sky repeated. No one would be able to stop it. Not until Marx told Kirby how.


	25. Chapter 25

The people of Dreamland watched as the Sun and Moon fought in the sky, some out of fear, some out of curiousity, and some out of amusement. Marx was one of the ones who were amused.

Kirby woke up to the continuing light shining through the room and then not shining anymore. He got out of bed and looked out the window to see the Moon still in the sky...then he saw the Sun. Kirby was, at first, thinking that he was seeing things or that he was dreaming, but when it happened over and over again, Kirby knew that this wasn't a dream; but oh, if only it was so.

Kirby ran out of his house, wondering exactly what was going on. Why were the Sun and Moon, who previously had no rivalry of the sorts towards each other, now fighting like animals?

He ran into a Waddle Dee, a Bronto Burt, and a Poppy Bro, who were also watching the fight. "Kirby!" the Poppy Bro yelled. "What's going on? I'm scared!"

Kirby went over to the Poppy Bro and patted him on the shoulder, saying that it would be okay.

"...Hey, hey, hey," a familiar voice said. Kirby looked over and saw Marx, balancing on the same striped ball that he got for him days before. "...Can you make peace between the Sun and Moon?" Marx asked, with a cute, oddly-happy look on his face. His big, round eyes stared only at Kirby, as if they were staring into his soul.

Kirby looked at Marx, then at the Sun and Moon as daytime appeared again. "Poyo!" Kirby replied happily, jumping into the air as if he didn't know how bad the current situation could be.

"You need to ask the giant comet Nova to help!" Marx added. The other children looked at each other, then back at Marx. Kirby seemed confused.

"...But first, there's something we must do." As he said this, Marx looked back at what had happened before; how he got sent to Hell, how everyone hated him, how he had power and lost it...That wouldn't matter in a bit. Soon, he'd have power again, and he'd be able to take over this whole damn planet.

"...To ask Nova, we must gather the power from all the stars around us." Marx didn't add much emphasis on the word "we."

"It will be difficult, Kirby, but you can do it!" Kirby hopped on his Warp Star, now filled with encouragement.

"We are counting on you. Good luck!" Kirby soared into the sky on his pretty, shiny star that engulfed the cosmos in light. Marx could stand the Sun's rays, but not the light from Kirby's Warp Star. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Kirby was gone, ready to soar to the first star that had power.


	26. Chapter 26

According to Marx's calculations, the star known as Floria was closest; however, weither or not Kirby would go there first is optional. It was all optional. Marx wouldn't be able to know for sure what stars Kirby went to in what order, but that didn't matter as much. All that mattered is that he went to all the stars and gathered the power from each Dream Fountain that said stars had.

* * *

Appearently, Kirby went to Floria first. Floria was the star of seasons; one part in Floria could be in Summer, and when you enter another room, suddenly it could change to Autumn. Each season rapidly changed in parts of the star, thus being the only known star in the galaxy to do so.

Kirby landed in Floria and saw a Plasma Wisp. He decided to inhale it so as to get the Plasma ability, but something odd happened.

He wasn't able to get the ability. He swallowed the Plasma Wisp whole, and yet he didn't get any resultant abilities. He knew that he swallowed something that had an ability. Why wasn't he able to get it's powers?

It had to do with the star's differences from Popstar. Instead of this being a star, this could be considered an alien planet, where it's system of power could be entirely different. Due to the fact that Kirby was an entirely different species, perhaps Floria's power systems wouldn't work with Kirby. He wondered what else could live on all these planets, because all Kirby saw was species that he saw before on Popstar.

* * *

_"...Kirby...Make use of all the seasons,"_ Marx thought, back on Popstar. He was sitting near Popstar's Dream Fountain; the fountain that summoned Kirby's Warp Star.

* * *

Kirby, after finally being confused about this giant maze-like planet, went through a door. He was in the Autumn season, and when he opened the door, he went to the same room, but in Winter. He went to his left and found another door, that wasn't there in the same room in other seasons. He went through the door, and he went into an empty room, still in the Winter season. He found a statue of Chilly, the helper for the Ice ability. The statue shined a bit. Kirby walked to the statue and touched it, and suddenly got the Ice ability. Kirby had finally figured it out: it was these statues that helped him get these abilities. Perhaps that was how the various creatures of the land got their powers.

Kirby went back to the main area and went through Spring and Summer before stopping through Autumn and going right, hopping over a tree trunk that for some reason was cut in Autumn, but not in Spring or Summer. He reached another door and went through it, thus turning the season into Winter again. He found a lake that was now frozen, and he was able to get rid of the ice in that body of water by simply attacking it with his powers. There was yet another door in the ice which was now accessible. He went through the door and found the Fighter ability. He got said ability and went out again. He walked to his right, found another body of ice, and broke through it using his various fighting skills.

He found another cut up tree and hopped over it. There was, once again, another door. He went through it into Spring, and then into Summer, in which for some reason there was a hole inside the tree which lead to yet another door! Kirby had lost track of how many doors he saw already!

He sighed and went into the door, which lead him to the statue for the Cutter ability. He hoped this was the last ability he was required to get. He grabbed it and went back out, going through the right side of the planet. He went through a door into Autumn, which had another cut up tree to hop over. This planet gets rather repetitive, doesn't it?

Anyways, there was a shinier door on the other side of the tree, thus meaning that he was at the end of this time-wasting maze that they call a planet.

Kirby was suddenly summoned to an area, where two trees, known as the Twin Woods, stood. They obviously wanted to fight Kirby. Basically, they were Whispy Woods times two; more annoyance, more getting in the way.

Kirby switched to the Ice ability and used his Ice Breath to damage both trees quickly, as he wanted this battle to end. Not because he was impatient; because he had a job to do. He had to stop the Sun and Moon from fighting, for crying out loud.

Anyways, Kirby defeated one of the trees, and the other tree dropped an apple on him, but he got back up and went over again, using his Ice Breath to defeat the tree quickly. The tree dropped a few more apples and exhaled little puffs of air, as if that could damage anybody, but Kirby defeated the other tree, reducing them to tears. Floria should be thankful for Kirby, saving them from two annoying trees.

After the battle, he was transported to the Dream Fountain of Floria. He grabbed the little star that was floating above the Fountain; this was only a bit of it's power, but it would be enough for Kirby. He was finally able to get out of Floria and go to the next planet that awaited him.

* * *

Back on Popstar, however, things weren't so simple; after Kirby grabbed the little bit of power from Floria, Popstar turned into a snowy place. Several doors began popping out as well, appearing out of nowhere. The people went through the doors that lead to the exact same area, but in Spring, to escape the cold nature of Winter.


	27. Chapter 27

Taking the power of all the nearby planets caused odd effects on Popstar; when he went to Aquarius and got Aquarius' power, Dreamland was overthrown by a flood.

When he got Skyhigh's power, Dreamland was covered by clouds and wind, as if they were suffering from Kracko's doing. A maze made out of three doors was made in a random area, and people were known to have got lost in these mazes, dying due to dehydration.

When he got to Hotbeat and grabbed it's power, Dreamland was hit by a sudden wave of lava. The lava scorched through many parts of Dreamland, setting fire to many trees, plants and buildings. Many people died when this happened.

When he got to Cavius and got it's power, it's effects on Popstar were less deadly and actually quite nice, compared to the effects of Hotbeat. The people who survived retreated to caves that were made on Popstar and from what the others have spoken of, it's nice. Although, their new homes could only last so long.

When he got Mekkai's power, Dreamland turned into a mechanical paradise. Yes, there were numerous hazards associated with it, such as Gordos being more common, the people of Dreamland used Mekkai's power to their advantage whilst they could, and as such, were able to make machinery that was previously destroyed by the flood from Aquarius' power and the lava from Hotbeat's power.

The final planet was Halfmoon, which turned Dreamland to a land of chaos and stars due to it's power. The people, using vehicles that they made in the Mekkai period, helped others evacuate to the less chaotic part of the land. By then, the effects of the other planets was gone, being covered up by the effects of the planets afterwards. The Sun and Moon still fought, but that's what Kirby was trying to resolve. Some people wondered if it was Kirby who was doing all this.

One of those people was the Poppy Bro from earlier.

That Poppy Bro from earlier found Marx near the Dream Fountain that Kirby's Warp Star was summoned from. He didn't know why Marx sat there so much, as he had been doing since Kirby left. But, Marx didn't know either.

"Um...Excuse me," he said to Marx. The Poppy Bro thought that Marx wasn't paying attention, but he was. The Poppy Bro just didn't see Marx's eyes, looking sideways, only able to hear his voice and not see him unless he moved. And Marx didn't want to.

"...Continue, little guy," Marx said, smiling for no reason at all.

The Poppy Bro didn't seem to question Marx calling him a "little guy." Perhaps this was because he was short, and he knew it.

"...You said that Kirby had to get power from other stars to summon this Nova being, right?" He asked.

"Certainly." Marx laid down on his chest, now facing the Poppy Bro. He moved his feet up and down as he laid, perhaps enjoying this conversation.

"There's been bad things happening since Kirby left."

"Again, certainly. I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm out here when something bad could happen again?"

"Not really, no...Do you think that the stars could be reacting badly to Kirby's presence? Maybe the power they have left is being used to attack Popstar!"

Marx's eyes widened. Not because he cared about this, but because he was surprised at how smart the Poppy Bro was.

"...That's a good thought. That's a really good thought."

"It is?" the Poppy Bro asked.

"Yes." Marx took some more time to think about it. "...For all we know of, these could be planets, not stars. They could be alien planets, attacking our planet because they're mad at Kirby, a boy from our planet."

"Then why are they attacking us and not him?!" The Poppy Bro clenched his fists. One little tear came out of his eye. "...My little sister died in the flood..."

"_Oh, no. He's in grief,_" Marx thought. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The Poppy Bro wiped more of his tears away, and then he sighed. "...That's all I wanted to talk about...I just wanted to say what I thought." And he walked away, leaving Marx alone. Marx rolled over, and now his back was on the ground. He continued looking up at the Dream Fountain.

"_Kirby's really gonna be surprised when he gets back." _Marx giggled.


	28. Chapter 28

Due to all the adverse effects on Popstar, Marx knew that Kirby had all the power he needed to summon Nova. He looked at the Dream Fountain with a smirk.

It wouldn't seem to do anything other than add pretty little sparkles and lights to the land, and was only useful for summoning Kirby's Warp Star. Other than that, it only seemed like a little prop to a little girl's toy castle set.

Marx growled at it a bit, apparently mad at it now. "You're only useful for Kirby, you know," Marx said. So far, the Dream Fountain hadn't reacted yet.

Marx giggled and went into the waters of the Dream Fountain. "...Although, you would make a great bath. Imagine how many tourists would come to simply bathe in your magical waters!"

Marx took off his hat and left it on the ground, away from the Fountain. He didn't seem to mind getting his shoes or the little red bow tie that he wore wet. He plopped down into the waters, spinning around, getting his body and black hair all wet. He giggled again as the dirt from his body went into the waters, making it dirtier than ever.

It was then that the Dream Fountain began to react, beginning the process of purifying it's waters. The ground began to shake, as did Marx, hopping around in the waters uncontrollably. He got out of the waters and put on his hat again, watching as the Dream Fountain used the Star Rod placed on the top of it to bring down the stars, using them to purify it's waters.

There was a old yet common saying that if you see a shooting star on Dreamland, it's controlled by the Dream Fountain, going down to purify it's waters.

Marx's mother had told him this, and he wasn't too surprised to see it true. He had no time to be surprised, anyways.

One of the stars got down into it's waters, and Marx hopped onto it. He then bit into it with his fangs, breaking into the insides of the star. The star tasted horrible, and it burned Marx's tongue. But he had to make the star fearful of him.

The star was seemingly in fear, as it flew away from the Fountain, but Marx was still holding onto it with his fangs. The star knew that Marx shouldn't have been able to bite into it so easily; he was not a normal Dreamlander. He had to be a demon...Yes, a demon...

* * *

By now, Kirby had summoned Nova. The new Nova that wouldn't know who Marx was. Marx jumped off the star once he got near enough to Kirby.

"...I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH..." Nova said to Kirby, not knowing what would then happen.

Kirby floated about in Space, staring at Nova, trying to tell his wish.

But then Marx literally head-butted Kirby away from Nova.

"Well, I want to control Popstar!" Marx yelled.

"...OKAY...THREE, TWO, ONE...GO!"

Nova's robotic voice echoed in Kirby's ears. He was unable to believe that Marx had done this. A bright flash of light engulfed them both; when the light went away, Nova was gone, as he was heading towards Popstar to fulfill Marx's wish.

"...I DID IT! IT ALL WENT ACCORDING TO PLAN!" Marx yelled, regenerating the yellow wings that he had before. His body grew bigger, and now Marx could easily treat Kirby like a ball, bounce him around.

He looked over at Kirby, who was still floating in Space, flailing his little stubby hands around. He flew over to him with his new wings.

"...The Sun and Moon are fighting. Go find Nova," Marx teased, kicking Kirby away with his foot. Kirby was in tears. "All my plans worked! Popstar is all MINE!"

He was laughing like a maniac, laughing at Kirby's tears, laughing at Kirby being stuck in Space forever. Perhaps all this was funny to him somehow.

He finished laughing after a good fifteen seconds. "Now, I can do anything!" He yelled. "I must be going now."

And with that, he flew away, leaving Kirby all alone, crying in Space. He laughed again as he flew, looking back to watch Kirby flail as if he was having a seizure.

Kirby stopped flailing around; it wouldn't help him. He decided to give up. He cried even more, knowing that no one would be able to help him.

What he didn't know was that the power from the planets would help him.

The power from the planets, in the form of several colorful stars, circled around Kirby and created what looked like a chariot for him. It was called the Starship.

Kirby hopped into the Starship, and zoomed after Nova, knowing that he was trying to put Popstar under Marx's control.


	29. Chapter 29

The Sun and Moon went to hold Nova back, giving Kirby the advantage he needed. He needed to get inside Nova and injure his heart, thus stopping him from granting Marx's wish.

Kirby entered Nova's body through a pipe in the back of Nova, and the inside of Nova looked so...dark, which was surprising.

Almost everyone considered Nova a god of sorts, and to see him from the inside, seeing that he really was mechanical, was actually a really dark thing to think about. Everyone knew he was mechanical, but no one ever thought of it much; heck, some people considered him a living deity. But now...now he's just a mechanical pocket watch created by someone else. It's sad that everyone had faith in it.

These thoughts depressed Kirby, and he didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to get through this and not even look at Nova anymore.

* * *

Kirby eventually got to Nova's heart, and he shot at the mechanical pillars surrounding it. Nova's heart was damaged as a result, as it was powered and protected by these pillars; not even Nova's own heart seemed like it actually lived without mechanical assistance. Sad.

Kirby went out of Nova through a hole that exploded from the injuries in his heart. Nova never moaned in pain or anything of the sort, of course.

Marx was resting on a star in Space as he watched Kirby. Kirby looked over at Marx and felt terrible as Marx glared at him in anger. Kirby's Starship turned back into his Warp Star, and he was heading towards the Moon. Marx jumped off his star and flew after Kirby.

Kirby landed on the Moon and his Warp Star disappeared. Marx teleported to Kirby and summoned four cutter-like blades.

Kirby turned into the Mirror ability and ran towards Marx. He didn't want to forgive Marx, but for whatever reason, he did. However, he still had to defeat Marx. Kirby didn't think that Marx would be a good ruler.

Kirby summoned a decoy of himself and that attacked Marx. Marx bit the decoy in the face, and it disappeared.

Kirby used the wand that the Mirror ability granted him and summoned various mirror shards, heading towards Marx. Marx dodged them and flew up into the air. He summoned several green seeds, and he put them into the ground. Green, thorny vines sprouted up, and grabbed onto Kirby, digging into his skin and flesh. He cried in pain, whimpering and moaning. Marx flew up to him from a hole in the ground, and was about to injure Kirby with his claws. He looked at Kirby with an insane look in his eyes, and he looked as if he was going to put Kirby into his mouth and bite him to death.

Kirby used what he could and swung his wand around, summoning more mirror shards again. Kirby was tearing up; he was now officially fearful of Marx.

When Kirby summoned those mirror shards, Marx froze in his tracks, because he saw something horrifying.

He saw his Soul.

His Soul looked at him in the mirror and grinned at him. It looked like it was eating...meat. Marx's Soul bent down and picked up the dead body of Marx with it's jaws and continued eating at it's flesh. The real Marx gasped. He tried backing away, but one of his thorny vines blocked his way. Kirby watched in fear.

Marx saw his Soul biting into the last little bit of Marx's flesh, and then it pounced up at Marx, trying to get out of it's prison made of glass. It growled. It was irritated due to the confines of it's prison.

Marx looked at it in fear as well as Kirby did, but Kirby was still fearful of Marx himself. Kirby could not see his Soul. And he wouldn't be able to until his nightmares became true.

Kirby stopped using his mirror shards and Marx's vines went down. Marx fell down and started crying. "...K-Kirby...I'm so sorry," Marx said. He sniffled a bit, and Kirby didn't want to see him cry. He didn't want to see him suffer.

Marx continued crying, and Kirby cried along with him. Kirby turned into his Sword ability, and walked towards Marx, sword in hand.

"K-Kirby?!" Marx yelled, backing away from Kirby. Kirby cried, walking towards him. He had to stop to wipe his tears away, but then he continued. Marx finally stopped backing away, and accepted his fate. "I'm so sorry..."

Kirby hugged Marx and backed away from him. He closed his eyes and swung his sword into Marx's chest, making a deep, terribly painful cut. Marx began having trouble breathing, and he smiled, but tears still came out of his eyes. "SURPRISE!"

Kirby opened his eyes as Marx yelled. Marx was flying away, and blood was still pouring out of his wounded chest. Kirby watched as Marx flew away, and he could still see Marx's big grin. Marx was heading towards Nova.

"...I'M SO SORRY!" Marx yelled, but his voice sounded too happy to assume his apology was remorseful.

Marx flew into Nova, and Nova exploded from the contact. Marx was assumed to have been exploded as well, dying with Nova.

Kirby watched, and he looked completely traumatized. He wasn't happy at all. He didn't want to kill Marx.

Kirby's Warp Star went back down to Kirby and took him off the moon. It could feel Kirby's sadness from afar, and even more so when Kirby was on it.

As Kirby went back to Popstar, he realized something. He realized that Marx died for Kirby. He knew that Kirby was going to kill him anyways. He killed himself so Kirby wouldn't exactly be held responsible.

Marx still had some good in him...right?

* * *

Back in Space, Marx's body floated still around parts of Nova. Another Nova would take the previous Nova's place. He knew that.

His now-powerless body was paralyzed, but he was still alive. He was still so vulnerable to anything, though.

Luckily, his Soul was not one of these things; it was trapped in Hell.

"...What is your story?" A woman in Hell asked. Well, it had a woman-esque voice. It was really just a big blob of paint, and Marx's Soul didn't know if it had a gender.

"...That's a surpriseeeeee." Marx's Soul replied, smiling and panting.

The female blob of paint looked at Marx's Soul in confusion. Marx's Soul continued to pant like a dog. It began licking the multi-colored crystals on the floor.

* * *

Author's note time: Hello. This is the final chapter of "This Damn Child", and I have a few things to say.

First, I want to apologize for rushing through this story so much. I know that it made the story suck more, and also, I want to apologize for it's one week hiatus; this was due to my Yaoi Valentine Project, and I wanted to put all stories aside for that project.

Second, if demands are meant, I might make a (much shorter) sequel focusing on Marx's Soul and the eventual battle with Kirby; do you think I should do so, or have you lost trust in me? Haha.

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope that you liked it.


End file.
